


Writober 2019 - Metamoro's version

by YellowAndBlue



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Angst, Community: fanwriter.it, Del leggero angst per adesso, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Eurovision Song Contest 2018, Festival di Sanremo 2018, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 17,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowAndBlue/pseuds/YellowAndBlue
Summary: Partecipo anche io alla Writober 2019 della pagine fanwriter.it. Ecco la lista:1 - Castagne2 - Bacio3 - Lenzuola4 - Champagne5 - Fantasma6 - Promemoria7 - Bagno caldo (R18)8 - Agenda9 - Bosco10 - Gatto11 - Armadio12 - Appuntamento13 - Luna piena (D&D!AU - Fabrizio!bardo mezzelfo Ermal!stregone tiefling)14 - Coperta15 - Zucca16 - Cerotto17 - Cartolina18 - Mattina (R18)19 - Lupo solitario20 - Caffè (coffeeshop!AU - Fabrizio!Barista Ermal!studente fuoricorso)21 - Strega22 - Ricordo23 - Camino24 - Spiaggia25 - Profumo26 - Benda27 - Anello28 - Bicchiere rotto29 - Fiori30 - Caramelle31 - HalloweenSono per lo più drabbles da 500 parole o meno, con alcune eccezioni sulla lunghezza delle fic qua e là.Buona lettura-Yellow





	1. Day 1 - Castagne

La pioggia cadeva ininterrottamente su Roma. Fabrizio, nella cucina della sua casa, controllava la cottura sul fuoco delle castagne. Solo i rumori della strada e della pioggia disturbavano quel silenzio e quella quiete. Quelli e la suoneria di un telefono.

Era ora di svegliarlo.

Fabrizio spense il promemoria del telefono e si diresse silenziosamente in camera da letto. La stanza era avvolta dall’oscurità, ma si intravedeva perfettamente una sagoma prona sul letto.

Ermal dormiva profondamente, i riccioli a coprirgli gli occhi. Il moro continuava a chiedersi come potesse essere più bello ogni giorno che passava, mentre si avvicinava al letto. Aveva guidato tutta la notte per arrivare a Roma da lui, ed era crollato dal sonno appena aveva messo piede in casa. Lo sovrastò lentamente, sforzandosi di non svegliarlo e cominciò a tempestarlo di baci sul collo esposto.

\- mmmh… - Fu la risposta che uscì dalle labbra del più giovane, un sorriso gli incurvò le labbra.

Le labbra di Fabrizio salirono fino al lobo dell’orecchio che prese a suggere, mentre le sue mani massaggiavano pigramente i fianchi dell’altro.

\- … Questa sì che è una piacevole sveglia. Più di quella che ho a Milano… - Mormorò Ermal, ormai completamente sveglio grazie alle carezze di Fabrizio.

Le mani del più grande salirono sotto la maglietta dell’altro, e in un attimo Ermal si ritrovò in posizione supina, le labbra aggredite dolcemente da quelle del moro.

Gli era mancato il sapore di quelle labbra, ma più di tutto gli era mancato sentire quelle mani sul suo corpo.

Continuarono a baciarsi a lungo, inebriati dalla vicinanza dei loro corpi.

Fabrizio gli tolse velocemente la maglia e continuò la sua scia di baci giù fino ad arrivare all’addome. Fu in quel momento, mentre il moro armeggiava con la zip dei pantaloni di Ermal, che i due si accorsero di uno strano odore in casa.

Odore di bruciato.

\- Bizio? –

I due si guardarono e saltarono giù dal letto in un nanosecondo.

\- Mortacci… - Fu tutto quello che disse Fabrizio prima di precipitarsi in cucina.

I due guardarono sconsolati la pentola di castagne ormai completamente bruciata sul fornello.


	2. Day 2 - Bacio

L’aria di quella serata aveva qualcosa di particolarmente dolce.

Si erano appena esibiti di nuovo, dopo la spiacevole accusa di plagio mossa contro di loro. Risalire su quel palco al fianco di Fabrizio e cantare la loro canzone aveva un nuovo significato. Quel “Non mi avete fatto

niente” cantato dalle loro voci era il canto di due persone accusate ingiustamente e che non erano stati sconfitti da tutto ciò.

Erano ancora in gara, potevano addirittura vincere.

Ermal era euforico, nonostante fossero ormai le due di notte. Non riusciva a dormire, felice per la serata appena passata. Ma c’era qualcosa che oscurava quella felicità.

In quei giorni sotto accusa Ermal si era isolato da tutti ed non erano state poche le volte in cui aveva trattato molto male Fabrizio.

Il moro gli era sempre stato affianco nonostante tutto. Lo aveva sempre tenuto sotto la sua ala protettiva, addossandosi la colpa di tutto. E lui lo aveva ringraziato mandandolo a quel paese e allontanandolo da lui.

Sul palco c’erano stati abbracci e sorrisi, ma Ermal non poteva far finta di niente.

Doveva scusarsi.

Bussò deciso alla porta della stanza di Fabrizio e rimase lì ad aspettare nervoso.

\- Chi è che scassa? – Si sentì dall’altro lato della porta.

\- Quello che ti scassa da mesi ormai. – Non poté evitare di rispondere il più giovane, il nervosismo sfumato appena aveva sentito quella voce.

La porta si aprì all’improvviso, mostrando un Fabrizio spettinato.

\- Scusa ricciolè, credevo fosse uno scocciatore… -

\- Posso entrare? – Disse l’altro senza smettere di sorridere. Fabrizio si spostò di lato e lo fece entrare.

I due si guardarono in silenzio per molto, prima di fondersi in un lungo abbraccio.

Un abbraccio che valeva più di mille parole. Sapeva di sollievo, di preoccupazione ormai lontana e pace.

\- Mi dispiace per come di ho trattato in questi giorni. Era un inferno per entrambi non solo per me. – Disse Ermal, la testa abbandonata sulla spalla di Fabrizio.

L’altro sciolse piano l’abbraccio e gli prese la testa tra le mani. – Nun lo dì nemmeno! Stavamo nervosi tutti e due, dimenticamose de tutto. – Sussurrò il moro, come se avesse paura che qualcuno lo sentisse.

I loro occhi si incrociarono di nuovo e cominciarono un fitto discorso che le bocche non avrebbero retto il ritmo. Era un discorso che nessuna lingua al mondo avrebbe saputo tradurre.

Si avvicinarono entrambi l’uno all’altro, quasi timorosi di compiere quel gesto.

Nel momento in cui le loro labbra si sfiorarono, ogni remora venne abbandonata. Il bacio si fece immediatamente più profondo e le mani di Fabrizio trovarono la loro strada per i capelli di Ermal.

Le loro labbra si stavano cercando da troppo tempo e non ne persero altro per esplorarsi.

Si staccarono dopo qualche minuto, alla ricerca di aria. I loro occhi non avevano smesso di parlarsi.

\- Se te fai perdonare così. Te faccio incazzà tutti i giorni. – Quella frase fece scatenare una sonora risata nel più giovane.

Non stavano pensando alle conseguenze che quel bacio avrebbe portato tra di loro, importava ben poco.

La cosa più importante era lo spazio di quell’abbraccio.


	3. Day 3 - Lenzuola

\- Ti avviso appena arrivo a Roma. –

\- Mmh – Solo un'espressione mesta, mentre lo accompagnava all'ingresso.

\- Non farmi sta faccia, mi è più difficile partire… - Il suo tono non era un rimprovero, ma quasi una debole supplica.

\- Allora non partire, resta qualche giorno in più. – Fabrizio vide una fiamma di speranza in quello sguardo, speranza che dovette spegnere subito.

\- lo sai che non posso… -

\- Già –

\- Famme un sorriso Ricciolè… - Il più giovane fece come richiesto.

\- Ora posso partire. – Un lungo bacio e un ciao sussurrato, poi Fabrizio aprì la porta d’ingresso ed uscì.

Ermal rimase così da solo, nel suo appartamento a Milano. Fabrizio gli aveva fatto una sorpresa quel weekend. Sapeva che non poteva stare di più e si era goduto appieno quei giorni finalmente vicini. Ma non gli bastava, non gli bastava mai.

Ogni separazione era sempre come se fosse la prima, e il dolore sembrava addirittura acutizzarsi con il tempo.

Da quando erano tornati da Lisbona, sapevano che la loro sarebbe stata una relazione a distanza. Ognuno di loro aveva la propria libertà e la propria vita. Avevano trovato un equilibrio in quella relazione. Ma il momento in cui dovevano salutarsi e separarsi, era la parte peggiore di tutte.

Ermal ciabattò lentamente in camera sua. Il letto era ancora sfatto. Le lenzuola erano sparse per il materasso, creando come una serie di onde come quelle del mare d'inverno.

Ci si tuffò dentro, addosso una terribile sensazione di vuoto. Lo stesso vuoto che ora fisicamente avvertiva su quel materasso, dove soltanto poche ore fa si era svegliato tra le braccia di Fabrizio.

Prese un lembo di quel groviglio di lenzuola e lo avvicinò al viso. Il suo odore era ancora lì.

Respirò a pieni polmoni l'odore di muschio bianco e tabacco e per un attimo, un lungo e interminabile attimo, fu come riaverlo accanto a lui.

Era straziante separarsi, come il morso di un animale. Dopo il dolore iniziale la parte morsa comincia a pulsare ritmicamente, come a ricordarti che quel dolore esiste e continua ad esserci.

La separazione dalla persona amata era proprio così, si trascinava per mesi fino al prossimo incontro. Ermal si rannicchiò in quelle lenzuola, gli occhi sul punto di piangere e l’odore di Fabrizio che lo cullava nel sonno.

Come se volesse consolarlo.

Si addormentò lentamente e si risvegliò solamente al suono del suo telefono.

Era arrivato un messaggio.

“Amore sono appena tornato e già me manchi. Ti aspetto presto a Roma per baciarte e riabbracciarte. Fab.”


	4. Day 4 - Champagne

Avevano vinto

Non poteva crederci, eppure era successo davvero.

L'annuncio di Baglioni, gli applausi, i coriandoli, il loro abbraccio.

Era tutto talmente bello da sembrare irreale. Solamente quando, il giorno dopo, incontrò il sorriso di Ermal finalmente Fabrizio capì.

Non era un sogno.

La giornata passò così veloce tra interviste varie, che ad entrambi sembrò essere durata solo mezz'ora.

Ora si trovavano in un piccolo ristorantino vicino il loro hotel per la cena. La sala era piena di gente e solo dopo aver ricevuto i complimenti di tutta la sala, i due riuscirono a sedersi al loro tavolo. Il resto della cena passò tranquillo. Stavano giusto decidendo se ordinare il dolce, quando il cameriere arrivò con una bottiglia di champagne e due calici al loro tavolo. Solo in quel momento Ermal si accorse che tutti i presenti in sala avevano il proprio calice pieno.

\- Mi dispiace disturbarvi signori, ma il titolare ci terrebbe a fare un brindisi in vostro onore… - Cominciò incerto il cameriere.

I due si guardarono perplessi prima di sorridere e accettare il brindisi.

Il titolare, un uomo baffuto e rubicondo, si schiarì la voce dall'altro lato della sala.

\- Gentili clienti, vorrei questa sera proporre un brindisi a quei due ragazzi là in fondo che ieri sera hanno vinto insieme il Festival di Sanremo con una canzone dal grande significato. Che questo per voi sia solo l'inizio. Ad Ermal e Fabrizio. -

Quelle poche parole, seguite poi da un lungo applauso, furono forse il più bel premio per entrambi. Per loro non era importante vincere, ma portare a tutti il loro messaggio di pace. Quel discorso era stata la prova tangibile che erano riusciti nell'impresa.

Fabrizio si voltò verso Ermal, sollevando il calice pieno per metà. Niente di ciò che gli stava accadendo si sarebbe realizzato se non avesse avuto al suo fianco Ermal.

Aveva tante cose da dirgli, che non trovava le parole.

\- …a noi Ricciolé - Fu tutto quello che disse.

Ermal gli sorrise dolce in risposta e fece sfiorare delicatamente i loro calici. I suoi occhi esprimevano affetto e gratitudine.

\- A noi, Bizio -


	5. Day 5 - Fantasma

Alcuni fantasmi non ti abbandonano mai. Ermal lo sapeva bene, il suo fantasma lo guardava allo specchio tutti i giorni. Quella mattina in particolare, davanti lo specchio del bagno, ebbe una terribile sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco.

Vedeva il suo volto riflesso in ogni dettaglio, ma c’era un’ombra quella mattina in particolare tra le sue rughe, che richiamavano il più terribile dei fantasmi.

Il suo fantasma.

Girò lentamente il volto prima a destra poi a sinistra. Si stava studiando, come si studia un avversario sul ring.

Studiava quanto di lui popolava il suo volto. Era la sua più grande sconfitta. Sperava di non rivederlo più, e invece questo suo fantasma riaffiorava anno dopo anno.

Si maledisse per somigliargli così tanto.

Non si accorse di due braccia che lo strinsero da dietro, accompagnate dalla faccia di Fabrizio. Si guardarono attraverso i loro riflessi, senza dire parole.

Non servivano mai parole tra di loro.

\- Se ce pensi ancora un po’, te vengono i capelli bianchi ricciolè. – La sua presa si fece più stretta e le sue labbra lasciarono un paio di leggeri baci sul suo collo.

\- Ogni giorno gli somiglio sempre di più… un giorno me lo ritroverò davanti agli occhi, ma sarà il mio riflesso.

– Sputò fuori l’altro, sospirando pesantemente.

Il solo pensarci gli faceva mancare l’aria.

Il moro a quelle parole gli prese il mento con la mano destra e gli sollevò il viso, invitandolo a riaffrontare il suo riflesso.

\- Guarda i tuoi occhi, quelli sono solamente tuoi. E questo sorriso qui… ah io ce moro pe sto sorriso qua. –

Una risata uscì dalle labbra serrate di Ermal.

\- Non lasciare che questo fantasma te tolga sto bel sorriso. I fantasmi vanno lasciati ndo stanno. A noi tocca solo vive. –

Il più giovane si girò tra le sue braccia, solo per lasciare che le loro labbra si incontrassero.

Alcuni fantasmi non ti abbandonano mai. Bastava imparare a conviverci.


	6. Day 6 - Promemoria

Il primo dettaglio che lo colpì quando entrò in casa di Fabrizio la prima volta, fu la quantità di promemoria sparsi per la casa. Fabrizio sembrava essere allergico alle agende, sia fisiche che digitali, e preferiva quel confuso e sparpagliato sistema di post-it per la casa. Ermal li trovava dappertutto: sul frigorifero per ricordare di comprare il latte e addirittura sulla porta del bagno per ricordare un faretto da cambiare.

Fabrizio era talmente abituato a creare promemoria per tutte queste piccole cose da lasciare una scia di foglietti gialli ovunque andasse.

Ermal ne notò uno anche nella sua camera d’albergo a Lisbona. Gli ricordava di comprare un pacchetto di sigarette al più giovane, che continuava a scroccarle in giro.

Nemmeno la sua casa a Milano fu risparmiata dalla strana mania di Fabrizio. Da quando stavano insieme, Ermal ingannava i lunghi periodi senza vederlo così: cercando per casa tracce di Fabrizio sotto forma di promemoria.

Quella giorno, dopo aver ricevuto e risposto il messaggio di Fabrizio, Ermal si decise finalmente ad alzarsi dal letto.

Era ormai pomeriggio e la luce di un sole pallido, che sbucava tra le nuvole grigie, illuminava l’appartamento. Ermal si decise a rispondere ai vari messaggi di lavoro e cominciare a prepararsi per uscire. Fu quando uscì dalla doccia che si accorse di un promemoria color rosa. Gli ricordava di comprare del dentifricio, la grafia del Moro che rendeva ogni lettera ben marcata.

Il secondo lo trovò nel frigorifero: “ti ho fatto un po’ di spesa. Ho dimenticato il caffè. Devi comprarlo”

Prese la mela sulla quale era attaccato il post-it e cominciò a mangiarla. Il terzo lo trovò nell’armadio che gli ricordava di coprirsi bene, date le temperature rigide.

Era come averlo ancora lì in giro. Era una presenza costante nella sua vita e aveva il potere di rassicurarlo quando i pensieri più oscuri avevano la meglio. Quando la mancanza era troppa.

Tutti quei promemoria rendevano l’ambiente di quell’appartamento non solo suo, ma loro.

Con questo pensiero Ermal infilò il cappotto che aveva all’ingresso, prese le chiavi e uscì per le strade di Milano.

Il vento freddo gli schiaffeggiò il viso, ed Ermal veloce si nascose dietro la sciarpa. Quando le sue mani si rifugiarono nelle tasche del cappotto per proteggersi dal freddo trovarono qualcosa.

Un altro promemoria.

“non vedo l’ora di rivederti di nuovo.”

Ermal sorrise, il cuore finalmente più leggero.


	7. Day 7 - Bagno caldo

La vita è strana, pensò Fabrizio quella sera a Lisbona.

Il giorno prima sei nella camera di tua figlia a scrivere una canzone e il giorno dopo sul palco dell’Eurovision a cantarla.

Non si aspettava di vincere, non si aspettava niente Fabrizio da quest’esperienza. Il solo fatto di essere arrivati tra i primi 10, addirittura quinti, era qualcosa di incredibile.

Era così assorto nei suoi pensieri, da non accorgersi che Ermal lo stava chiamando.

\- Scusa ero distratto… - Disse sorridendo imbarazzato.

Ermal gli rivolse uno strano sguardo, per poi guardarsi in giro nel corridoio deserto dell’hotel.

L’arrivare quinti all’Eurovision non era l’unica cosa inaspettata accaduta in quel viaggio. Sapeva che tra lui e Ermal c’era un rapporto speciale, e non aveva mai nascosto il proprio interesse nei suoi confronti.

Eppure non si aspettava di essere ricambiato. Fu il più giovane a fare il primo passo, venendo quella sera in camera sua, a Sanremo. Si baciarono la sera della terza giornata di festival, dopo che tutte le accuse di plagio erano cadute nei loro confronti. Poteva ancora sentire l’odore della paura sulle sue labbra, la paura di essere respinto e di rovinare la loro amicizia. Non sapeva che il Moro non aspettava altro.

Da quel giorno si erano potuti rivedere tranquillamente solo a Lisbona, e non c’era giorno in cui non rischiassero di essere scoperti. Volevano lasciare la loro relazione privata, senza che un manipolo di giornalisti ci montasse sopra un caso nazionale. I loro amici, i componenti delle rispettive band, già sapevano tutto e Fabrizio sospettò più volte che avessero tifato per loro due fin dall’inizio.

Le mani di Ermal agganciarono svelte le sue, intrecciando le dita.

\- Non mi sembra vero quello che è successo stasera… -

\- Manco io Ricciolé…. – Fabrizio avvicinò le mani alle sue labbra e le baciò piano, nocca per nocca.

Per dei lunghi momenti ci fu solo silenzio tra di loro. Un silenzio che parlava da solo. Il Moro notò dell’indecisione nel più giovane, come se stesse pensando se chiedergli o meno qualcosa.

\- …Ti va di… insomma… dormire insieme? Il nostro volo è domani sera e nessuno verrà a bussarci domani… -

Fabrizio ne approfittò per stampargli un bacio sul naso.

\- Fai strada dai. – Disse solo. Sul viso di Ermal si dipinse un sorriso più accecante del sole.

Entrarono in camera scambiandosi baci appassionati, accolti dal buio.

Ermal lo trascinò sicuro nell’oscurità fin dentro il bagno. Quando Fabrizio capì dove si trovasse, rimase confuso.

\- Ho voglia di farmi un bagno caldo. Con te. – non c’era più insicurezza nello sguardo del più giovane, sostituito da un sorriso fintamente innocente.

Accese le luci del bagno, illuminando una vasca da bagno quadrata, molto spaziosa.

Fabrizio notò una serie di bocchettoni alle pareti della vasca, segno che ci fosse anche l’idromassaggio. Gli sfuggì un fischio di ammirazione.

Non perse però molto tempo ad osservare i dettagli del bagno, perché i suoi occhi vennero attirati da uno spettacolo unico.

Ermal ormai completamente nudo, seduto al bordo della vasca. Non lo stava guardando, era impegnato a riempire la vasca, perciò non si accorse dello sguardo che in quel momento gli stava rivolgendo Fabrizio.

Uno sguardo carico di desiderio.

Se ne accorse solamente dopo, quando si voltò verso di lui. Gli si avvicinò felino, artigliando la giacca.

\- Sei troppo vestito. - gli sussurrò all’orecchio, cominciando a spogliarlo lentamente. Fabrizio lo lasciò fare. Lo lasciava sempre fare, perché era ipnotizzato nel vederlo in quelle situazioni. Sentire le sue dita che lo sfioravano ogni volta gli toglieva un indumento era una piacevole tortura.

Quando ormai erano entrambi nudi, il più giovane lo condusse lentamente all’interno della vasca. L’impatto iniziale con l’acqua fu una scarica piacevole su tutta la sua spina dorsale, e in pochissimo tempo, tutti i suoi muscoli erano rilassati.

Ermal era di fianco a lui, la testa poggiata sulla sua spalla. Rimasero a mollo per un po’, beandosi della sensazione di relax che la temperatura dell’acqua gli stava infondendo.

\- Avevo proprio bisogno di un momento come questo. Non abbiamo avuto tempo per noi due ultimamente. – Cominciò il più giovane, girandosi verso di lui.

\- E te credo! Ce avranno fatto fa dumila prove. Nun ce la facevo più… - Rise Fabrizio, intrecciando le mani di Ermal tra le sue.

Era strano essere così vicini in una situazione del genere. Non erano ancora arrivati “fino in fondo”, stavano procedendo per gradi, eppure il fatto di essere nudi in una vasca da bagno non era la cosa più strana per lui.

Era il sentirsi completamente a proprio agio in quella situazione, come se i loro corpi si conoscessero da sempre. Forse era la cosa più spaventosa di quel rapporto. Fabrizio lo conosceva da poco meno che un anno, eppure sentiva sottopelle di averlo sempre conosciuto. Quel senso di familiarità non gli era mai capitato con nessuno, uomo o donna che fosse.

Solo con i suoi figli poteva dire di avere un rapporto più forte di quello che aveva con Ermal.

Era spaventoso e allo stesso tempo bellissimo, come il primo amore adolescenziale. Senza per fortuna tutta l’inesperienza di quell’età.

Si risvegliò dai suoi pensieri solamente quando avvertì le labbra di Ermal aggredire il suo collo. Lo lasciò fare, lo lasciò tracciare una linea immaginaria dal suo collo fino alle sue labbra. Lo lasciò approfondire quel bacio, lasciando che le loro lingue si incontrassero e danzassero insieme. Fabrizio gli circondò i fianchi con il braccio, desideroso di sentire il calore di quel corpo su di sé.

I loro baci si fecero sempre più appassionati, mentre le loro mani vagavano su ogni centimetro di pelle che potevano raggiungere.

Si staccarono poco dopo, alla ricerca di aria. – Era per questo che volevi fa sto bagno caldo? –

\- Mi hai scoperto - Rispose Ermal, gli occhi liquidi di desiderio. Fabrizio rise a quella risposta e si avvicinò di nuovo, mordendogli piano il lobo dell’orecchio.

Le labbra di Fabrizio continuarono a torturare quella porzione di pelle, incoraggiate dai sospiri di piacere di Ermal. Fabrizio scese più giù, attaccando il collo.

I sospiri di Ermal si trasformarono presto in gemiti, quando le labbra del moro scesero fino al suo capezzolo destro, non prima di dedicare attenzioni al pomo d’Adamo. Fabrizio cominciò a dare attenzioni a quel piccolo bottoncino di pelle succhiandolo e mordendolo. Fabrizio era stato molto attento a non lasciare segni sul collo, per evitare sguardi indiscreti il giorno dopo. Ma una volta sceso al di sotto del collo, non si risparmiò di marchiare con morsi e succhiotti ogni porzione di pelle che aveva davanti. Ermal non era attento come lui. Più di una volta si è ritrovato a nascondere addirittura con il trucco segni di morsi lasciati dal più giovane.

Quella sera non sarebbe stata da meno, lo sapeva. Quando ebbe finito di lasciare le sua firma su quella pelle bianca, le mani di Fabrizio scesero verso l’addome. Per Ermal era ancora surreale lasciarsi toccare in quel modo da Fabrizio, dopotutto non era mai stato con un uomo prima d’ora.

Non fino a quel punto.

Quando la mano di Fabrizio cominciò a dare attenzioni al suo membro turgido, gli sfuggì un gemito roco dalle labbra. Chiuse gli occhi beandosi di quelle carezze. L’acqua si stava raffreddando, ma a loro non importava.

Le loro labbra si rincontrarono di nuovo, coprendo i gemiti del più giovane.

\- Aspetta bizio, aspetta… - Disse Ermal all’improvviso, prendendo di sorpresa l’altro.

\- Nun te piace? – Chiese subito Fabrizio, più preoccupato di far star bene lui che se stesso. Il più giovane lo guardò intensamente.

\- Voglio… godere insieme a te… - Sussurrò lui, sorprendendo Fabrizio.

La mano di Ermal andò a raggiungere il membro dell’altro. Lo accarezzò piano, passando il pollice sulla punta. Il moro reclinò la testa all’indietro, gemendo forte.

Fabrizio non era una persona molto silenziosa in quei contesti, e a lui piaceva così. Voleva sentire quella voce arrochirsi ancora di più dal piacere. Gli aggredì immediatamente il collo scoperto, lasciandogli un succhiotto vistoso, per poi continuare mordendogli la porzione di pelle tra collo e spalla.

\- Mettilo vicino al mio… - Fu tutto quello che disse Fabrizio ed Ermal fu ben felice di accontentarlo. L’aria si fece sempre più calda e i loro gemiti ormai erano incontrollati. Ermal si sentiva vicino al culmine e cominciò ad aumentare il ritmo della mano.

Fabrizio vene poco dopo, con un forte gemito. Fece cadere la sua testa sulla sua spalla, sussurrando senza sosta il suo nome.

Ermal venne subito dopo, gli occhi chiusi di fronte a quel piacere.

Restarono in quella posizione per qualche minuto, attenti ad ascoltare il respiro affannato dell’altro.

I loro cuori battevano allo stesso folle ritmo.

L’acqua della vasca era ormai fredda.

\- Vieni dai, asciughiamoci prima di prendere una polmonite. Hai pur sempre un’età Bizio. – Disse Ermal alzandosi in piedi e uscendo dalla vasca, la voce leggermente arrochita.

\- Bastardo… - Mormorò Fabrizio, raggiungendolo in un attimo fuori dall’acqua.

Il moro si guardò allo specchio, osservando sconsolato il morso e il succhiotto che aveva sul collo.

\- La prossima volta però me mordi da na parte che posso nascondere meglio eh. –

Ermal gli si avvicinò, circondandolo con un asciugamano bianco.

\- Assolutamente no -


	8. Day 8 - Agenda

Ermal non buttava via nessuna idea. Conservava tutto dentro un’agenda ormai troppo vecchia. La portava sempre con sé, pronto a cogliere qualsiasi idea gli venisse in mente. In quell’ultimo periodo in particolare, non la smetteva di scrivere e cancellare su quei fogli bianchi. Dino gli aveva passato una sua vecchia traccia audio che gli aveva fatto venire in mente una canzone. Il problema era che le parole, forse nella prima volta dopo molti anni, faticavano ad uscire.  
Ogni frase sembrava non corretta, non adatta, non orecchiabile. Stava sbagliando qualcosa. Sbagliava approccio per quella canzone.  
L’ispirazione gli venne una sera come tante. Erano le tre di notte, Fabrizio dormiva di fianco a lui. Russava leggermente.  
Ermal non riusciva a prendere sonno e cominciò ad osservarlo dormire. La luna era particolarmente luminosa in quella sera ed illuminava la stanza di una luce grigio-bluetta.  
Osservò i lineamenti del Moro baciati dai raggi lunari, i tatuaggi sul suo corpo e le lentiggini che gli decoravano il viso. Sembrava un bambino perso in un sogno, lontano dai demoni della vita.  
La mano di Ermal corse verso il comodino e afferrò la vecchia agenda.  
Ora sapeva cosa scrivere.  
Non si accorse del risveglio dell’altro, perso com’era a riempire quella pagina bianca.  
\- Ispirazione notturna? –Disse il moro con la voce impastata dal sonno, baciandogli la spalla.  
Ermal gli prese il braccio e lo posizionò in modo da circondargli la vita.  
\- Credo di essere riuscito a trovare il soggetto giusto. – Disse solo, continuando a scrivere.  
Fabrizio, la testa appoggiata sulla sua spalla, riuscì a scorgere solo una frase:  
“Annegare nel tuo cuore per me/È il miglior modo di morire”  
Il moro sorrise, stringendolo ancora di più contro di sé, mentre l’altro canticchiava il motivetto di quella futura canzone.


	9. Day 9 - Bosco

\- Dovremmo andarcene, ci staranno cercando gli altri. –

\- Se sta tanto bene qua sotto. Famme dormì n’altro po’… – Fabrizio si girò di lato, quasi a volersi nascondere dall’altro.

Erano stati gli altri della band ad organizzare quel viaggio in Salento, o meglio, Ermal e Fabrizio avevano intenzione di fare un viaggio solo per loro due e gli altri avevano ben pensato di imbucarsi.

Non riuscivano a restare un attimo da soli. Dovevano nascondersi come due ragazzini.

Ora si trovavano in un piccolo boschetto vicino al mare. La luce del sole estivo filtrava poco tra i rami degli alberi, regalando così molti posti in ombra dove poter riposare.

Si erano appartati lì, attirati dalla tranquillità di quel posto.

Ermal appoggiò la testa al tronco dell’albero sul quale era poggiato di schiena, sospirando.

Fabrizio continuava a dormire, la testa appoggiata sulle gambe incrociate dell’altro.

\- La prossima volta che vogliamo farci una vacanza insieme, lasciamo tutto segreto. – Sbuffò il più giovane, mentre le sue dita erano immerse nei capelli dell’altro e carezzavano lentamente la cute.

Si sentì un profondo mugolio d’approvazione dal moro, che curvò le labbra in un sorriso.

\- Ammetti però che così è meno sospetto… sai per possibili scocciatori e paparazzi. – Quell’affermazione fece scaturire uno sbuffo irritato da parte di Ermal. La sua mano era scesa verso la nuca. Fabrizio cominciò quasi a fare le fusa.

Quella situazione di amanti clandestini cominciava a stargli stretta. Aveva voglia di baciarlo davanti a tutti, senza doversi sentire come un criminale. Amare non era un crimine e nemmeno un modo per far soldi sulle loro teste. Ma capiva anche in che mondo malato si trovavano e comprendeva quel nascondersi. Era un modo per proteggere il loro amore e le persone più vicine a loro.

Tutt’intorno il frinire delle cicale duettava con il rumore delle onde del mare in lontananza. Le urla dei bagnanti erano il coro di quella melodia.

A Fabrizio sembrò di trovarsi in un piccolo paradiso terrestre. La natura intorno a loro creava lo scudo perfetto per i loro momenti da soli. Si girò supino, osservando dal basso il più giovane.

Osservò i suoi capelli baciati dai pochi e lievi raggi del sole che oltrepassavano la vegetazione, scese verso la linea della mascella da dove spuntava un leggera barba fino a finire verso il pomo d’Adamo.

Ermal si lasciò osservare compiaciuto, prima di piegarsi per baciarlo.

Sentì chiaramente il sapore di salsedine.

Si staccò nel momento in cui la lingua del moro andò a cercare la sua gemella, provocando uno sguardo confuso nell’altro.

\- Andiamo adesso. Raggiungiamo gli altri. – Disse Ermal, un ghigno sul suo volto causato dal disappunto dell’altro.

“Si” pensò Ermal “Restare nascosti è l’unica opzione che abbiamo per amarci in tranquillità”

I due si allontanarono da quel bosco lentamente, diretti verso il mare.

I loro indici agganciati l’uno all’altro.


	10. Day 10 - Gatto

Nell'educare i propri figli l'importante è saper dire la parola no.  
I bambini devono imparare che nella vita nulla gli è garantito e che accettare un rifiuto è il modo migliore per crescere bene.  
Quella sera però, per Fabrizio era risultato molto difficile dire di no.  
Ermal era uscito per comprarsi le sigarette ed era tornato con un piccolo gattino infreddolito.  
Era piccolissimo, con due grandi occhi verde chiaro e il pelo tigrato.  
Miagolava adesso sul tappeto del salone, coccolato da Anita e Libero.  
\- L'ho trovato abbandonato in un vicolo che miagolava. Non potevo lasciarlo lì. - Sussurrò Ermal. Fabrizio guardava preoccupato lo sguardo di sua figlia.  
Gli sarebbe stato davvero difficile dire di no.  
\- Nun sappiamo manco che malattie c'ha. È un randagio alla fine... - Disse il Moro, il suo essere ipocondriaco che riaffiorava.  
Ermal gli si avvicinò e gli prese la mano, quasi a rassicurarlo.  
\- Domani lo portiamo da un veterinario, per adesso lasciamolo stare qui. Non vorrai buttarlo in mezzo alla strada? - Chiese Ermal, indicando il gattino tra le braccia di Anita.  
La piccola in questione, sentendo i due uomini parlare, si alzò dal divano e si avvicinò. Fabrizio vide una luce di determinazione degli occhi di sua figlia  
\- Possiamo tenerlo papi? - Disse la bambina, con un tono fin troppo smielato. Stava cercando di corromperlo, sapendo il potere che aveva su di lui.  
Il felino lo guardava fisso, in attesa di una sua risposta, così come sua figlia.  
Dovette arrendersi e accettò il piccoletto in casa.  
Sul viso della bambina nacque uno dei suoi sorrisi più grandi. Poggiò il cucciolo a terra e alzò le mani al cielo. Il Moro la prese in braccio.  
\- Grazie papi! - Disse felice la bambina, abbracciandolo e baciandolo.  
I bambini passarono tutta la serata con il gattino e Anita fu addirittura restia a lasciarlo fuori dalla sua stanzetta e ci volle molto tempo per convincerla del contrario.  
Solo dopo che la piccola si fu addormentata, Fabrizio raggiunse Ermal nella sua stanza. Si stese sul letto, sospirando.  
Il più giovane gli si strinse contro, accoccolandosi al suo fianco.  
\- Se ti crea problemi tenerlo posso portarlo io a Milano. - propose l'altro, sfregando il naso sul collo di Fabrizio.  
\- Credo te sarà difficile staccare Anita dal quel randagio. Se lo voleva portare a dormì con lei. C'ho messo n'ora a convincerla e nun credo se sia arresa. -  
\- Testarda come il padre. - Rise Ermal. Fabrizio lo guardò male.  
Cose se qualcuno lo avesse invocato, il gattino saltò sul letto. Trotterellò fino al petto del Moro, girò su se stesso e si acciambellò, aprendo le piccole fauci per sbadigliare.  
Ermal emise un piccolo verso di sorpresa.  
Fabrizio e il gattino si studiarono per un po', poi il moro cominciò ad accarezzarlo dapprima sulla testolina, poi sotto il muso.  
Il cucciolo cominciò a fargli le fusa.  
\- Forse forse me lo tengo qua. - disse, sorridendo.  
\- Come lo vuoi chiamare allora? - Fabrizio parve pensarci un po su poi:  
\- Te piace Romeo? Come quello degli Aristogatti? Anita nun se guarda altro ormai. -  
La risposta dell'altro fu un lungo bacio.  
\- È perfetto. -  
Quella sera non aveva detto molti no, ma tutto sommato l'aveva fatto a fin di bene.


	11. Day 11 - Armadio

Ermal credeva di averle viste tutte in quella casa ormai. Ma fu costretto a correggersi e ad arrendersi alla realtà dei fatti. Era una tranquillo pomeriggio di dicembre. Libero era nella sua stanza, a completare i compiti delle vacanze e lui stava aiutando Fabrizio con i piatti da lavare. Anita era seduta sulla poltrona del salotto assieme a Romeo, in tv Le cronache di Narnia trasmesse per l’ennesima volta. Quel DVD era un regalo di Libero e, già dalla prima visione, Anita ne era rimasta stregata. Non guardava altro ormai.

Sembrava un pomeriggio come tanti in quella casa. Ma Ermal dovette presto fare i conti con l’imprevedibilità dei bambini.

\- Bizio, dov’è Anita? – Disse preoccupato Ermal, ritrovando la poltrona vuota. Solo Romeo la occupava.

Fabrizio si voltò velocemente verso il salone e cominciò a guardarsi intorno preoccupato. Entrambi controllarono ogni stanza della casa, senza però trovare nessuna traccia della bambina.

La preoccupazione di Fabrizio saliva di momento in momento e cominciavano a nascere nella sua testa pensieri terribili. Ermal era al suo fianco, aiutandolo nella ricerca.

\- La troviamo Fabrì tranquillo. La porta è chiusa e non l’abbiamo sentita sbattere. Deve stare in casa. La troveremo. –

\- Lo spero… perché el core mio nun reggerebbe altrimenti. –

L’ultima camera da controllare era quella di Fabrizio.

Entrarono piano, come se qualcuno stesse dormendo. Controllarono dappertutto poi, sempre lentamente, Fabrizio aprì le ante dell’armadio.

Anita era lì dentro, seduta a gambe incrociate. Aveva un faccino deluso e arrabbiato.

Fabrizio parve morire e ritornare in vita nello stesso momento.

\- Tesoro mio che paura che m’hai fatto pijà. Ma che ce fai qua dentro?! – Chiese il moro, abbassandosi all’altezza della bambina.

Anita lo guardò infuriata.

\- Papà il tuo armadio non funziona! Io voglio andare a Narnia! – Esclamò lei, provocando in entrambi un’espressione stupita.

Il silenzio fu rotto dalle risa incontrollate di Ermal, che si accasciò sul letto con le lacrime agli occhi.

I bambini sono imprevedibili, questo Fabrizio lo sapeva, ma quella di sua figlia l’avrebbe portato al camposanto un giorno, ne era certo.


	12. Day 12 - Appuntamento

Il primo appuntamento è molto importante. È il momento in cui le tue aspettative s’incrociano con la realtà dei fatti. Nel quale la persona con cui stai parlando da tempo è davanti a te, pronta per farsi studiare. È un confronto tra due persone, per capire se ci può essere un futuro tra di loro. È l’inizio di tutto. Ermal si ricordava ogni suo primo appuntamento. Erano stati tutti un disastro, un misto di mal di stomaco e imbarazzo.  
Eppure li ricordava con affetto, come se quelle brutte figure fossero una parte essenziale del suo essere.  
Quella sensazione sgradevole allo stomaco lo accompagnava anche quella sera, mentre aspettava in un pub di Roma.  
Tamburellava impaziente le dita sul bancone e non toglieva gli occhi dalla porta.  
Aspettava Fabrizio.  
Si consideravano una coppia ormai, dopo il viaggio a Lisbona, ma tra i mille impegni non erano riusciti a vedersi più.  
Era stato il Moro ad invitarlo a quel “primo appuntamento”. Per lui era un passo importante che non potevano saltare. Si erano già visti molte volte da soli, ma nel momento in cui la sua testa aveva registrato quell’informazione, l’ansia cominciò a logorarlo dentro.  
Era assurdo per un uomo adulto comportarsi in quel modo, lo capiva, eppure non poteva evitare di sentirsi così.  
Era il suo primo appuntamento con Fabrizio, una delle poche persone che lo capisse appieno. Che lo amasse appieno.  
Le sue paure e il suo imbarazzo erano legati in parte alla natura di quel rapporto, al fatto che erano due uomini, un territorio quasi totalmente inesplorato per lui.  
Ma non per Fabrizio. Glielo rivelò a Lisbona, una sera come tante. Ermal non ne fu sorpreso, dato il modo con cui si approcciava a lui. Ogni suo gesto o carezza sapeva di esperienza, di un uomo che aveva amato altri uomini prima di lui.  
Sapeva che era sbagliato, ma non riusciva a non fare dei paragoni: lui usciva da una relazione di nove anni con una donna. Da adolescente aveva avuto delle storie con qualche ragazzo, ma niente che andasse oltre qualche limone.  
Era inesperto, aveva paura di sbagliare, come non gli succedeva da tempo. Era ritornato adolescente, con suo enorme dispiacere.  
Il campanello della porta suonò e gli occhi si Ermal incontrarono quelli di Fabrizio. L’uomo all’ingresso gli sorrise dolce e nel momento in cui vide quel sorriso, tutti i pensieri negativi e l’ansia volarono via in un attimo.  
Solo una dolce calma lo avvolgeva adesso.  
Ermal non seppe mai che i suoi stessi dubbi li aveva avuti anche Fabrizio, mentre correva da lui. Che la sua stessa ansia attanagliava anche le viscere del Moro. Non seppe mai che quel sorriso che gli rivolse appena entrato, era il simbolo di un pace ritrovata non appena aveva incrociato i suoi occhi.


	13. Day 13 - Luna piena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa è una piccola Dungeon&Dragons!AU che mi è venuta in mente nel cercare di scrivere questo promt.  
Il personaggio di Fabrizio (il bardo) è un vero personaggio che ho interpretato durante una delle mie compagnie a D&D.  
Buona lettura!  
Yellow

La luna piena illuminava il cammino del viaggiatore notturno in quella gelida notte. Il sentiero impervio si snodava all’interno della Foresta degli Spiriti. L’oste della Taverna del Fagiano gli aveva indicato quella strada come la più rapida per la Capitale, ma anche la più pericolosa. Alexander Mobricic, bardo delle terre dell’ovest, era abituato a viaggiare la notte. Le sue origini da mezzelfo gli permettevano di vedere chiaramente al buio, quanto bastava per non mettere il piede nel posto sbagliato. I suoi passi lo portavano alla Capitale per cercare fortuna. Un qualche impiego che potesse fruttargli qualche soldo e vivere più agiatamente la sua vita da bardo itinerante.  
Magari avrebbe preso parte ad una compagnia di avventurieri.  
Continuò a camminare per qualche ora, prima di udire un canto. La voce pronunciava suoni totalmente incomprensibili alle sue orecchie.  
Gli parve di ricordare quella voce.  
Seguì quel canto, ammaliato. Lo condusse ad una piccola radura, una casa si ergeva al suo interno. Dal camino fuoriusciva del fumo violetto.  
Si avvicinò con cautela, la mano destra vicina al fodero del suo pugnale. Non sapeva il perché stesse rischiando tanto, ma sentiva il bisogno di scoprire a chi appartenesse quella voce. Bussò alla porta e il canto s’interruppe all’istante.  
Gli aprì un Tiefling dalla pelle violetta, i ricci scuri e due occhi che sembravano buchi neri.  
Alla mano sinistra un bastone da incantatore.  
Entrambi si guardarono stupiti.  
\- Alexander! Da quanto tempo! Che ci fai da queste parti? – Lo accolse l’essere, sorridendo affabile.  
\- Mi dirigo alla Capitale alla ricerca di soldi e avventura… il solito mio. – Rispose l’altro, ben felice di ritrovare un volto amichevole.  
Si erano conosciuti in una lunga avventura nelle terre del nord. Erano stati incaricati di scortare la Grande Sacerdotessa del culto lunare, verso la roccaforte dei nani di montagna. Il motivo per cui quella sacerdotessa rischiare la vita per andare a parlare con dei nani, Alexander non lo ricordava assolutamente. Aveva accettato l’incarico solo per trarre ispirazione da quelle terre per le sue composizioni.  
Ermal Metak era lo stregone della compagnia. All’inizio non si sopportavano tanto, ma grazie alle avversità di quel viaggio avevano intrecciato un intenso rapporto d’amicizia.  
O almeno lui sperava in altro, ma un Tiefling è difficile da conquistare.  
\- Entra su, ti offro da bere. – Disse Ermal, invitandolo dentro.  
Il bardo attraversò l’ingresso, evitando di calpestare la sua coda.  
I Tiefling non amano che qualcuno gli tocchi la coda, ben che meno che la si calpesti.  
Stessa storia per le corna. Quelle di Ermal erano curvate verso l’interno, incorniciate elegantemente dai suoi riccioli.  
La casa era piccola e piena di oggetti di cui Alexander ignorava totalmente la funzione. Sapeva fossero oggetti magici e inerenti alle attività dell’altro. Una volta un nano saggio gli disse di non curiosare mai negli oggetti di uno stregone. Seguì quell’insegnamento.  
Si sedettero intorno al piccolo tavolo, un paio di tazze di The comparirono su di esso. Parlarono a lungo, aggiornando l’altro delle loro vite.  
Gli era mancato parlare con lo stregone, gli era mancata la sua risata e persino quella coda che si muoveva lentamente tra di loro.  
Perso ad osservarlo Alexander non prestò attenzione alle parole dello stregone.  
Ermal rise sornione, mentre con la mano scuoteva dolcemente l’amico. Era uno dei pochi esseri viventi che trovasse interessante e non disprezzava la sua compagnia. Aveva capito fin da subito l’attrazione che il bardo provava per lui, lo ricambiava anche. Vedere che quel sentimento non lo aveva abbandonato fu una piacevole sorpresa.  
Il mezzelfo gli sorrise imbarazzato, grattandosi la nuca.  
\- Scusa ero distratto… Dicevi? – Disse, ed Ermal ebbe voglia di baciarlo.  
\- Dico che potresti passare la notte qui, questo sentiero è pieno di banditi e non è prudente viaggiare da soli. Sei protetto qui, ho eretto una barriera difensiva. –  
\- Una barriera che sono riuscito ad oltrepassare. – Rise il bardo, senza però intaccare il sorriso del Tiefling.  
\- Ti avevo avvertito già prima che tu sentissi il mio canto. Dimentichi i miei poteri, bardo. –  
Alexander rise, alzando le mani in segno di resa.  
\- Me arrendo allora, sommo stregone. Accetto il suo invito e riposerò nella sua magione. –  
\- Fai poco lo spiritoso. Che ti posso incenerire in un istante. – A quella frase i due risero, ritrovando un senso di tranquillità.  
Fu in quel momento che Alexander fece la sua mossa. Si avvicinò e poggiò le sue labbra su quelle del Tiefling.  
Lo stregone ricambio con gioia, felice che finalmente l’altro avesse fatto la sua mossa.  
Le loro lingue danzarono a lungo e senza sosta, tanto che Ermal dovette fermare l’altro per riprendere fiato.  
\- Era ora mio caro bardo! Ci avevo perso le speranze ormai. – Non perdeva occasione per prenderlo in giro, anche in quel momento.  
\- Statte zitto e fatti baciare. – Mormorò Alexander, aggredendo quelle labbra morbide.  
La Capitale poteva aspettare.


	14. Day 14 - Coperta

Era tutto pronto. I bambini erano da Giada, il film era pronto per partire e le birre in frigo. Fabrizio aveva pianificato quella serata da un mese ormai, cercando di liberarsi in quella precisa serata. Il Moro guardò l'orologio. Ermal stava arrivando. Doveva passare a Roma per un'intervista e aveva approfittato per passare la notte da lui. Era da mesi che non si vedevano e Fabrizio non vedeva l'ora di riabbracciarlo. Ma i suoi piani erano destinati ad essere totalmente sconvolti. Il campanello bussò e Fabrizio corse ad aprire. Davanti a sé un Ermal con due profonde occhiaie e il colorito smorto.

\- Ma che hai combinato? - Gli chiese il Moro. Ermal lo guardò con sguardo stanco, per poi poggiarsi con la testa sulla spalla dell'altro.

\- Solo un raffreddore... - Esalò il più giovane, circondandogli la vita con le braccia. Anni di malanni dei suoi bambini lo avevano addestrato al meglio per quella situazione. Fabrizio gli prese il viso tra le mani e appoggiò le labbra sulla sua fronte. Scottava. - Ma tu qua scotti! Vieni stenditi. - Ermal si avvicinò come un automa al divano, farfugliando lamenti. Fabrizio corse nella cucina per trovare qualcosa di caldo da cucinargli. Trovò una confezione di pastina e un dado per il brodo istantaneo. Sempre meglio di niente.

\- Ora ti preparo un brodo caldo con un po' de pastina. Mentre mangi vedo se ho una tachipirina per far passare la febbre. - Disse Fabrizio, che nel mentre aveva recuperato al volo un termometro dal cassetto dei medicinali e lo porse al più giovane. Ermal lo infilò sotto l'ascella, tossendo. Il termometro confermò le teorie del Moro.

38 gradi.

\- Ecco lo sapevo! Mo te metti buono buono qua e io te vado a cercà qualche cosa per la febbre. - Altri lamenti da parte di Ermal. Non era abituato a restare fermo. Di solito era un pregio questa sua costante attività, ma quando era malato no. Diventava il peggior paziente da curare.

\- No tranquillo non è niente... - Sussurrò il più giovane, cercando di alzarsi. Fabrizio fu però più veloce. Prese una coperta poggiata sulla poltrona e lo avvolse stretto all'interno. Preso alla sprovvista, Ermal tentò di liberarsi, ma non aveva più forze. Si accasciò sconfitto sul divano, all'interno di quella calda coperta.

\- Ora riposate un po' che c'è penso io a te. - Gli disse dolce il Moro, depositando un bacio sul suo naso. Ermal lo guardava con occhi tristi.

\- Mi dispiace. Era una serata solo per noi, invece ti tocca fa da infermiere... -

\- Non lo dire nemmeno! A me basta essere con te non importa come. - Disse Fabrizio, questa volta baciandolo lievemente sulle labbra. A quelle parole, il più giovane parve rasserenarsi e Fabrizio fu così libero di andare a preparare il brodo caldo.

\- Vediamo il lato positivo Bizio: sarai costretto ad avermi qui finché non mi sarà passata la febbre. - Concluse il più giovane, facendo nascere un sorriso sul volto dell'altro.

\- Non chiedo altro! -


	15. Day 15 - Zucca

Ermal non festeggiava Halloween.  
Da bambino non sapeva neanche cosa fosse e quando arrivò in Italia continuò a guardarlo da lontano, incuriosito.

Anche in quel momento era in disparte, mentre osservava una tradizione tipica di quella festa.

Davanti a lui c'erano Fabrizio, Libero e Anita intenti a svuotare una grossa zucca.

Era stata una richiesta dei bambini poter intagliare una zucca per Halloween e il Moro aveva cercato in tutti i modi di accontentarli.

Lo aveva accompagnato lui stesso quella mattina al mercato, per comprare l'ortaggio.  
Appena si erano messi all'opera però, Ermal si era messo in disparte.

Era ancora strano per lui condividere tali momenti con Fabrizio e i suoi due figli. Sembrava come se fosse un osservatore indesiderato, qualcuno a cui era concesso solo guardare e non interagire.

Ma gli andava bene così.

Non voleva forzare la corda e sapeva che, quando si parla di bambini, la prudenza non è mai troppa.

Per loro lui era un amico "speciale" di papà, nonostante sospettasse che Libero avesse capito tutto.

Voleva entrare nella loro vita in punta di piedi, senza disturbarli.

Fabrizio apprezzava in parte tale atteggiamento, ma dall'altra parte non sopportava la strategia di ritirata che attuava Ermal.

Perso nei suoi pensieri non si accorse che Libero si era avvicinato.

Lo scrutò a lungo, lo sguardo così simile a quello del padre.

\- Perché stai seduto qua da solo? - Chiese ingenuamente.

\- Controllo che il lavoro venga bene. - Rispose Ermal, senza però allontanare quello sguardo da sé.

\- Vienici ad aiutare. Papà non è bravo con i coltelli. - Chiese Libero, porgendogli la mano.

Ermal si guardò attorno spiazzato. Solo quando trovò lo sguardo e il sorriso di Bizio, parve calmarsi.

Quella era l'occasione giusta.

Li raggiunse immediatamente e cominciò ad aiutare con la zucca.

Fabrizio lo guardò con uno sguardo che valeva più di mille inutili parole.

Ermal ricambiò quello sguardo con un sorriso da parte a parte.

Libero sospirò sollevato.

L'aveva capito ma non voleva dirlo al padre, aspettava fosse pronto lui.

Così come gli aveva spiegato la mamma.

Gli piaceva vederli insieme, il papà aveva sempre un largo sorriso con Ermal.

Vedere il proprio padre felice era il regalo più bello per lui.  
"Dopo la maglia autografata di Cristiano però" precisò nella sua mente.


	16. Day 16 - Cerotto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Più che un Established Relationship è l'inizio di tutto, durante la stesura di Non Mi Avete Fatto Niente.

\- Porca put…! –

\- Che è successo? – Fabrizio si girò verso il lettino di Anita.

\- Niente mi sono tagliato con la carta. – Rispose Ermal, cercando di non sporcare gli spartiti e i vari fogli che aveva in mano.

Fabrizio si alzò dalla sedia immediatamente, appoggiò la chitarra sulla sedia e si avvicinò all’altro.

Senza dire nulla, gli prese la mano ed esaminò attentamente il taglio.

\- Ti ripeto non è niente. Tanto smette di sanguinare tra un po’… - Tentò di dire Ermal, senza però sortire alcun effetto nell’altro.

Avevano appena iniziato la loro collaborazione su quella canzone. Per Ermal era molto strano trovarsi a casa di Fabrizio. L’aveva sempre ascoltato e apprezzato negli anni ed era una situazione surreale ritrovarsi a lavorare insieme ad uno dei tuoi artisti preferiti. Si sentiva ancora più un suo fan che collega alla pari.

\- Nel bagno dovrei avere il necessario per questo taglio. Aspettame qua. – E detto questo, Fabrizio uscì dalla stanza velocissimo.

Si diresse in bagno doveva aveva tutto il necessario per trattare tagli e… bhè qualsiasi cosa.

Il suo essere ipocondriaco aveva i suoi vantaggi.

Ritornò subito dopo con del disinfettante e dei cerotti.

\- Ti ripeto che è solo un taglietto, tranquillo. –

Fabrizio sembrava non lo stesse ascoltando. Si premurò di disinfettare la ferita e di applicare il cerotto.

Ermal osservò attentamente l’uomo seduto di fianco a lui, concentrato a medicargli il dito: non aveva mai notato che il suo viso era decorato da lentiggini, o che le sue ciglia fossero così lunghe. Assimilò ogni dettaglio di quel viso, pensando che lo rendessero ancora più bello di quanto non fosse. L’aver pensato una cosa del genere lo fece arrossire. Perso nei suoi pensieri, gli ci vollero alcuni secondi per capire che il moro avesse finito di medicarlo.

Ermal osservò i cuoricini e le farfalline rosa che decoravano ora il suo dito.

\- C’avevo solo quelli per Anita me dispiace. – Alzò le spalle Fabrizio, sorridendo imbarazzato.

Ermal non poté che ridere di fronte a quella situazione, cercando di smorzare il nervosismo che quel pensiero aveva scatenato in lui. Fabrizio fu invaso da uno strano calore nel sentire quella risata, come se fosse un raggio di sole che lo riscaldasse.

Per la prima volta da quando lo conosceva, pensò che fosse bello.

Ermal parve intercettare lo sguardo dell’altro e sembrò imbarazzato quasi. – Bene, dopo questo fastidioso incidente possiamo rimetterci a lavoro? – Disse il più giovane, evitando il suo sguardo.

Fabrizio si alzò e andò a riprendere la chitarra, un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra.

Forse non era l’unico ad aver pensato una cosa del genere su l’altro.


	17. Day 17 - Cartolina

Le relazioni a distanza sono difficili.  
A volte la distanza è un qualcosa di terribile da sopportare.

La mancanza ti uccide, giorno dopo giorno, fino a quando si raggiunge il punto di non ritorno.  
Quello in cui le telefonate non bastano più e si guida tutta la notte per raggiungere la persona amata.  
Lo avevano fatto tante volte, lui ed Ermal.

Ma adesso non poteva semplicemente guidare per raggiungerlo.  
Ermal era a Lisbona per gli MTV Ema. Raggiungerlo avrebbe significato prendere un aereo o guidare per 24 ore di fila.  
Una pazzia.

Tempo qualche giorno e sarebbe tornato, aveva detto, si sarebbe fermato a Roma per un paio di giorni e poi sarebbe ripartito per Milano.  
Mancavano ancora troppe ore al suo ritorno.

Fabrizio accese l'ennesima sigaretta di quella mattina.  
Per ingannare l'attesa stava fumando più del solito, al punto tale che il suo pacchetto era già terminato.  
Continuava a tenerlo in tasca, seppur vuoto, come memento di non comprarne un altro.

"Fumi troppo Bizio..." gli aveva detto Ermal, proprio a Lisbona durante l'Eurovision, notando la quantità di tabacco che il Moro riusciva a consumare per il nervosismo.  
Aveva diminuito il suo consumo settimanale, così come aveva fatto il più giovane.  
Stavano cercando di smettere insieme, o almeno, di farsi durare un pacchetto più di una settimana.

La sua testa era talmente altrove, immaginando cosa stesse facendo l'altro in quel momento, che non si accorse del postino.  
Se ne accorse dopo, quando sentì il cane del vicino abbaiare.  
Prese il mazzo di lettere e cominciò a dividerle tra pubblicità e bollette.  
E tra una pubblicità di una palestra e una bolletta del gas sbucò una cartolina.

L'immagine ritraeva una semplice piazza di Lisbona, che Fabrizio riconobbe come la loro piazza.  
Si ricordava la sera in cui passeggiarono a lungo in quel luogo, ricordava i profumi, i rumori di quella piazza. Ricordava perfettamente il sorriso di Ermal e le sue labbra sulle sue.  
L'immagine mostrava sullo sfondo una serie di alberi che nascondevano una panchina.  
Ad un occhio distratto quel dettaglio sarebbe stato tralasciato, ma Fabrizio non poteva tralasciarlo.  
Su quella panchina, mentre lui ed Ermal si stavano baciando già da qualche minuto, nascosti dagli alberi il suo cuore aveva pronunciato una frase.

Una frase che le labbra non ebbero il coraggio di ripetere.  
Una frase che sentì dire dal suo cuore tante volte dopo quella serata, ma che mai erano giunte alle orecchie del più giovane.

Il suo cuore però, le aveva sentite ogni singola volta.  
Non era necessario parlare tra di loro, c'erano discorsi che le labbra non potevano dire.  
Erano discorsi riservati ai loro cuori, che si ascoltavano a vicenda estasiati.  
Girò la cartolina e riconobbe la calligrafia di Ermal.

"Vorrei tornare a quella sera, su quella panchina, con te. Mi manchi. E"

Un grande sorriso nacque sul viso di Fabrizio, il cuore traboccante di gioia.  
Prese il telefono e compose un numero.  
Tre squilli poi una voce.  
\- Ehi! -  
\- Ho ricevuto la tua cartolina. Mi manchi anche tu. -


	18. Day 18 - Mattina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aggiungerei a questo capitolo il Tag "porn without plot"  
Giusto per stare sicuri

Fabrizio fu il primo a svegliarsi, quella mattina.  
Restò con gli occhi chiusi, osservando gli ultimi stralci di sogni che si aggrappavano alla sue palpebre.

Aprì gli occhi e lo accolse la penombra e la finestra chiusa dalla veneziana. Pochi raggi di sole s’infiltravano nella stanza.

Gli ci volle un attimo per svegliarsi del tutto, e per accorgersi di un peso che lo teneva a letto.

Ermal dormiva profondamente, la testa poggiata sul suo petto. Osservò attentamente i capelli ricadergli sul viso e le labbra semiaperte. Ascoltò il suo leggero russare, mentre la mano andava a ricongiungersi con la sua gemella. Ermal ricambiò la stretta, mentre apriva lentamente gli occhi.  
Appena il loro sguardi s’incrociarono, un sorriso nacque sul viso del più giovane.

Un sorriso che illuminò tutta la stanza.

\- Buongiorno bella addormentata. –  
\- Buongiorno - Sbadigliò Ermal, stiracchiandosi come un gatto.

Rimasero lì per molto, restii a lasciare quelle lenzuola. Non si parlavano, lasciavano che le loro mani e i loro baci parlassero per loro. Sembrava di trovarsi in una bolla senza tempo, non esistevano che loro due.

\- Dovremmo alzarci lo sai? – Cominciò Fabrizio, il collo assaltato dalle labbra di Ermal.

La risposta fu un lamento basso.

Le labbra non si fermarono e continuarono il loro tragitto verso il basso.

\- …Ermal… - Sospirò Fabrizio, quando l’altro era ormai all’altezza dell’addome.

\- Vuoi che mi fermo? - Chiese in tono innocente.

O almeno così voleva sembrare.

Ma non c’era niente nell’immagine che aveva il Moro davanti agli occhi che fosse lontanamente associabile alla parola “innocente”.

Come riusciva ad essere così lascivo con quella faccetta d’angelo, Fabrizio ancora non se la spiegava.

Gli prese il volto tra le mani e lo fece risalire velocemente per lasciar incontrare le loro bocche.

Il bacio fu lento e umido, così come furono tutti i loro movimenti futuri. Erano da soli in casa, in una domenica mattina, nessuno li avrebbe disturbati.

Non c’era fretta.

Fabrizio aprì un cassetto del suo comodino ed estrasse un preservativo, che diede poi ad Ermal, prima che riscendesse all’altezza del bacino.

Il più giovane giocherellò con l’elastico dei suoi boxer, mentre la lingua saggiava la pelle dell’addome.

Lo faceva impazzire.

Sentire la stoffa dei boxer che lentamente scopriva pelle era una tortura.  
Il più giovane si prese il suo tempo, facendo fremere il Moro di impazienza.

Quando Ermal circondò finalmente con le labbra il membro di Fabrizio, l’altro mosse il bacino d’istinto verso l’alto.

Ermal ghignò, senza interrompere il contatto visivo con il Moro.

\- Lo sai che… ah… sei proprio un sadico… - Mormorò Fabrizio tra un gemito e l’altro.

Tutto quello che ottenne come risposta fu un alzata di spalle e un altro ghigno.

La lingua di Ermal circondò la sua lunghezza, tornando ritmicamente a stuzzicare la punta. Le labbra succhiavano lentamente, ben decise a non terminare tutto in fretta.

I gemiti di Fabrizio si fecero ti tonalità sempre più alti e per un singolo attimo, Ermal ringraziò che il Moro non abitasse in un condominio.

La mano di Fabrizio si fece strada tra i suoi riccioli, artigliandoli per dettare il ritmo. Quella di Ermal era impegnata a dare piacere al suo di membro, dolorante di piacere.

Fu questione di pochi minuti, prima che Fabrizio venisse copiosamente.  
Ermal lo seguì subito dopo.

Rimasero ancora per qualche minuto a riprendere fiato, stretti l’uno all’altro.  
Solo i loro respiri affannati disturbavano il silenzio di quella stanza.

\- Ti va un secondo round? Sempre se il vecchietto ha ancora le forze… - Lo stuzzicò Ermal dopo un po’, salendogli a cavalcioni.  
Le mani di Fabrizio gli strinsero le natiche in risposta.  
\- Nun me provocà troppo ricciolè… - Disse il Moro, baciandolo appassionatamente.


	19. Day 19 - Lupo solitario

Era sempre stato un lupo solitario.  
Più che giocare con i suoi coetanei preferiva il silenzio, i suoi pensieri.  
Quando trovò una vecchia chitarra a casa cominciò a mettere su carta quei pensieri. A metterli in musica.  
La solitudine era sempre stata la sua grande alleata.  
Usciva con gli amici, si innamorava come tutti i ragazzi della sua età.  
Ma in realtà era sempre come se ci fosse una barriera tra il mondo esterno e il suo vero essere.  
Giada era stata la prima.  
La prima persona che aveva attraversato quella barriera e lo aveva visto per quel che era.  
Poi c'erano stati Libero e Anita. Loro non avevano mai visto quella barriera, perché Fabrizio non aveva mai permesso che s'intromettesse tra lui e i suoi figli.  
Come un lupo dá la vita per il proprio branco, così Fabrizio proteggeva la sua piccola famiglia da se stesso.  
Da quell'istinto di lupo solitario, da quella voglia di silenzio e solitudine che lo aveva accompagnato per anni.  
Con i suoi figli non poteva ascoltare quel richiamo.  
Con Giada purtroppo Sì. Fu inevitabile, quella barriera cominciò piano piano a costruirsi tra di loro.  
Fino a dividerli.  
Solo adesso Fabrizio capisce che in realtà c'era sempre stata.  
Solo che ad un certo punto, entrambi hanno smesso di combatterla.  
Ermal fu la seconda persona a rompere quella barriera.  
All'inizio il Moro provò paura, perché l'altro non aveva fatto niente per distruggerla.  
Eppure ci era riuscito.  
Ci era riuscito perché, a differenza di Giada e di tutti gli altri prima di lui, lo capiva a fondo.  
Erano due facce della stessa medaglia.  
Lo sentì sottopelle Fabrizio. La sensazione nuova di guardare una persona, e in realtà sentire di star guardando il proprio riflesso.  
Erano due lupi solitari, molti erano certi che insieme non avrebbero combinato niente di buono.  
Invece avevano vinto Sanremo ed erano sbarcati all'Eurovision a Lisbona.  
Avevano vinto la scommessa più grande, ma cosa più importante, si erano trovati.  
Per Fabrizio fu come se avesse cercato a lungo una fonte di luce nel buio, per poi trovarla finalmente nel sorriso di Ermal.  
Lo amava anche per questo, per quel suo essere un lupo solitario proprio come lui. Per quell'abilità di capire i suoi silenzi, perché anche lui comunicava così.  
La stessa barriera che lo aveva separato tutta la vita dal mondo esterno, ora si era allargata. Aveva inglobato un'altra barriera, creando una bolla.  
Una bolla dove esistevano solo loro due.


	20. Day 20 - Caffè

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ennesimo AU. Questa volta coffeeshop!AU.  
Fabrizio ha appena aperto il suo bar vicino all'università di Milano.  
Ermal ha finalmente deciso di riprendere gli studi e affrontare l'ultimo esame prima della laurea.  
Buona lettura~

Fabrizio non beveva caffè, eppure lo aveva da sempre affascinato. Amava la cura e la dedizione necessaria per preparare una tazza di caffè. Era un atto d'amore verso qualcuno e Fabrizio ne aveva fatto la sua missione.

Aveva aperto il suo piccolo bar da poco, eppure il lavoro non mancava mai. Sempre più clienti entravano nel suo locale, attirati forse dalla miscela pregiata del suo caffè.  
La fortuna di aprire vicino ad un'università aveva fatto il resto.

Quella mattina stava servendo due giovani studentesse quando il campanello alla porta suonò.

Un uomo sulla trentina avanzò lentamente all'interno del locale, caracollando su uno dei tavolini liberi.

Aveva una sottile linea di barba e una forte capigliatura di morbidi ricci, che gli ricadevano disordinati sul viso. La carnagione chiara esaltava un paio di profondi occhi castani.

\- Buongiorno, che te porto? - Disse bonario il Moro, estraendo il taccuino delle ordinazioni.

L'uomo si girò verso di lui, l'aria stanca.  
\- Portami un caffè doppio grazie - Rispose, per poi sprofondare la testa in un libro voluminoso.

Fabrizio annotò tutto e corse a preparare la comanda.  
Era strano servire un cliente del genere. Le persone che generalmente frequentavano il locale erano studentesse e professoresse dell'Università.

Quello che non sapeva Fabrizio, era che il motivo per cui quel locale fosse così pieno tutti i giorni era per la bellezza del proprietario.

L'università offriva ben tre diversi punti ristoro con caffetteria, ma da quando il bel romano aveva aperto quel bar, tutta la componente femminile del campus si era stanziata lì.

Ermal aveva sentito parlare di quel locale dalle sue colleghe di corso ed era curioso di scoprire la nuova attrazione dell'ateneo.

Dovette ammettere che avevano ragione:  
Il proprietario era davvero bello. Aveva una carnagione scura e le braccia erano decorate da tatuaggi colorati. Aveva un paio di occhi che per Ermal parlavano da soli e un sorriso irresistibile.

Ermal si mangiucchiò l'unghia del pollice, mentre lo osservava armeggiare con la macchina del caffè.

Doveva studiare per il suo ultimo esame, il motivo principale per cui era ritornato in università, eppure i suoi occhi non sentivano ragioni e continuavano a seguire i movimenti di Fabrizio.

All'improvviso il Moro si girò un attimo, forse per prendere il piattino della tazza o chissà cosa, e i suoi occhi incrociarono quelli di Ermal.  
Il più giovane quasi rischiò l'infarto quando lo vide abbassare lo sguardo imbarazzato e sorridere.

Al diavolo lo studio per quella mattina.

\- Ecco a te er caffè e un piccolo omaggio della casa... - Disse Fabrizio, porgendo l'ordinazione di Ermal sul tavolo.  
Di fianco alla tazza di caffè fumante c'era un cornetto appena sfornato.  
Emanava un leggero aroma di vaniglia.

\- È voto ma se vuoi te lo riempio con quello che voi. - Il Moro ricevette un semplice -Va bene così grazie - come risposta, ma nella mente di Ermal si erano prefigurati diversi modi per interpretare quella frase.

Ognuno di quelli meno casto dell'altro.

Continuò ad osservarlo sognante, mangiandosi con gli occhi i muscoli della schiena che spiccavano sotto la camicia bianca e il fondoschiena stretto in un paio di jeans neri.

"Ermal datti un contegno! Non sei qui per rimorchiare ma per studiare!" Una vocina nella sua testa, troppo simile a quella di sua sorella, lo richiamò all'ordine.

Consumó la colazione con calma, mentre revisionava gli appunti della lezione.

O almeno ci stava provando.

In realtà passò tutta la mattinata a sbirciare il barista da dietro il libro.  
Notò che anche Fabrizio lo stava osservando.

Ermal non sapeva che aveva attirato l'attenzione del Moro. Non sapeva che fisicamente era proprio il suo tipo.  
Non sapeva neanche che Fabrizio era bisessuale.

Il proprietario aveva notato con piacere gli sguardi di Ermal e ne fu felice di aver stuzzicato il suo interesse.  
Continuarono per tutta la mattina a scambiarsi occhiatine, senza però fare alcun passo avanti.

Solamente quando Ermal chiese il conto, Fabrizio si decise ad agire.

\- Eccoti il conto. - Disse Fabrizio, porgendogli lo scontrino.

Ermal pagò il dovuto, prese le sue cose e si avviò verso l'uscita.

\- Beh grazie per il cornetto. Ciao! -

\- Aspetta! Lo scontrino! - Lo fermò Fabrizio.  
Il più giovane lo guardò confuso.

\- Cosa c'è? - Disse un po' spazientito, osservando l'orologio.  
Aveva passato tutta la mattina a guardare un uomo che sicuramente era etero, non voleva anche arrivare tardi a lezione.

Il Moro si avvicinò vicinissimo a lui.  
Ermal sentì chiaramente il suo profumo di muschio bianco miscelato al profumo di chicchi di caffè.

\- Dovresti portarlo con te, è importante. - Mormorò, porgendogli lo scontrino.  
Ermal lo prese e solo in quel momento capì che dietro c'era scritto qualcosa.  
Un numero di cellulare.  
Il suo numero.

\- oh - Fu tutto quello che riuscì a dire. Fabrizio gli sorrise, sollevato dal luccichio negli occhi dell'altro.  
Si guardarono per un po', imbarazzati e felici di quella situazione.

\- Devo andare a lezione... Ci sentiamo allora... -

\- Fabrizio. - Si presentò finalmente il barista.  
L'altro gli rivolse un ampio sorriso.  
Fabrizio pensò di star avendo un arresto cardiaco.

\- Ermal. - Disse lui, prima di guardare l'orologio e scappare via.  
Era in ritardo, ma ne era valsa la pena.


	21. Day 21 - Strega

\- Ao, me spieghi perché sto a trovà solo costumi da strega zozza qua? Eh ricciolè? -  
\- Bizio. Stai guardando la sezione adulti. I costumi per bambini sono quaggiù. -

\- Ah. - Fabrizio fece inversione di marcia con il carrello della spesa e lo raggiunse.  
Aveva comprato tutto l'occorrente per festeggiare Halloween con i suoi figli, mancava solo una cosa.

Il costume di Anita.

La bambina quell'anno aveva avuto una richiesta particolare: travestirsi come Malefica del film Maleficent.  
Nell'ultimo periodo, non aveva visto altro con sua figlia.

Non voleva deluderla, non come era successo per la questione degli armadi che portano a Narnia.

Il problema era che non trovava niente che potesse assomigliare lontanamente alla strega del film Disney.  
Quello che stavano controllando era l'ultimo negozio della zona.

Stava perdendo le speranze.

Ermal lo stava aiutando nell'impresa di raccogliere tutto il necessario e di trovare quel costume.

\- Ce sono i soliti costumi da strega... pensi che le andranno bene lo stesso? - Chiese il Moro, armeggiando con un cappello da strega.  
Ermal guardò prima il cappello che aveva in mano poi Fabrizio.

\- Penso che non te lo perdonerebbe. Ti sei dimenticato la storia dell'armadio? -  
\- Nun me lo ricordà - Ermal rise, esaminando altre confezioni.

Uscirono poco dopo con una busta piena di cose.  
Ma del costume di Anita nessuna traccia.

Fabrizio caricò tutto nel bagagliaio della macchina, borbottando tra sé.  
Ermal sembrava controllare qualcosa sul telefono.  
\- E se glielo facessi io sto costume? Me metto ago e filo e tiè! Costume pronto. Che ce vo alla fine no? Le corna poi gliele posso fa de cartone... te piace come idea? Dici che se po fa? - Chiese il Moro, entrando nell'abitacolo.

Il più giovane guardava sorridente lo schermo luminoso del telefono.  
\- Dico che le tue doti da sarta saranno testate un'altra volta. Ho trovato il costume! - Annunciò fiero Ermal, mostrando a Fabrizio l'ordine di un costume di Malefica su internet.  
Era identico a quello del film. Anita sarebbe impazzita di gioia.

Lo guardò come si guarda il bagnino dopo che ti ha salvato la vita in mare.  
Gli prese il viso tra le mani e gli schioccò un sonoro bacio sulle labbra.  
Ermal si allungò per pretendere un bacio come si deve.

\- Grazie Ricciolè, m'hai salvato. Quanto te devo per er costume? - disse, cercando il portafogli nelle tasche dei cappotto.  
Il più giovane lo fermò e lo bacio di nuovo, stavolta lentamente.

\- Questo è il mio regalo per Anita. E così ti ripago di tutte le cene che sono stato costretto a farmi offrire da te. -  
\- Nun ricominciamo eh! Me piace fa er galante che c'è de male? - Rise Fabrizio, il viso con una preoccupazione in meno.

\- Lascia perdere vecchietto. -

\- Ha parlato er pupo! - Una grossa risata si levò nell'abitacolo, mentre Fabrizio metteva in moto e sfrecciava per le strade di Roma.


	22. Day 22 - Ricordo

I ricordi si nascondono negli oggetti più disparati. Ermal aveva la tendenza a raccogliere piccoli oggetti dove incanalare la sua memoria. Erano tutti mementos della sua vita, pezzi della sua esistenza che aveva voluto materialmente custodire attraverso oggettini di vario tipo.

Aveva una piccola bottiglia piena di terra, che aveva raccolto da bambino prima di arrivare in Italia e lasciare l'Albania. Conservava il suo badge di Sanremo, la prima volta che era salito su quel palco.

Custodiva gelosamente una manciata di coriandoli rossi e argento, che aveva ritrovato nella giacca dopo la loro vittoria a Sanremo.  
Per l'esperienza di Lisbona il memento che Ermal aveva scelto era una palla di vetro, un souvenir comprato insieme a Fabrizio in un negozietto della città.

Erano tutti davanti a sé, dentro una grossa scatola piena e allo stesso tempo ancora da riempire.

Ma l'oggetto più importante, quello che custodiva il ricordo più prezioso, Ermal lo aveva al collo.

Lo prese in mano, facendolo passare attraverso la sua catenina, mentre i suoi occhi ritornavano a quel giorno.  
Era stato molti anni fa, eppure l'emozione di quel momento non sembrava mai sbiadirsi. Ricordò lo sguardo di Fabrizio, quando gli pose quella domanda. Un misto di aspettativa e di paura che mai aveva visto in lui. Ricordò il suo sorriso dopo la risposta, luminoso più di una stella. Accecante. Ricordò gli abbracci e i baci, ricordò i sussurri e le carezze che vennero dopo, mentre il suono della pioggia li nascondeva al mondo esterno.

\- Dove te sei perso stavolta, ricciolè? - Non aveva sentito Fabrizio arrivare, lo avvertì solamente quando le sue braccia lo strinsero da dietro.

\- Ti ricordi? - Disse solo, mostrandogli l'oggetto.  
Il Moro, la testa poggiata sulla sua spalla, sorrise dolce.

\- Nun me posso scordà una cosa del genere manco se lo volessi. A volte non me sembra vero... manco dopo tutti sti anni -

\- Manco a me. In realtà non mi sembrano vere molte cose che ti riguardano. Ho sempre l'impressione di star sognando. -

\- A volte ho la stessa impressione. - Sorrise Fabrizio, continuando ad osservare quell'oggetto. Stavano insieme ormai da anni, eppure il Moro aveva ancora la paura di perdere tutto da un giorno all'altro. Di non ritrovare più la pace che solo Ermal era riuscito a dargli.

Perso nei suoi pensieri non si accorse che l'altro si era voltato e adesso lo fronteggiava. I loro occhi si parlarono a lungo, in una lingua che solo loro due capivano. Fabrizio si avvicinò, e cominciò a baciarlo lentamente. Le loro labbra si saggiarono tra di loro, mai sazie l'una dell'altra.

Ermal approfondì subito il bacio, gettandogli le braccia al collo.  
Si staccarono poco dopo, fronte a fronte l'uno di fronte all'altro.

\- Dovremmo andare, ci stanno aspettando giù gli altri. - Sussurrò Fabrizio sciogliendo lentamente l'abbraccio. La sua mano che andò immediatamente a cercare quella di Ermal.

\- Metto apposto la scatola dei ricordi e andiamo. - Concluse lui, girandosi per riordinare.  
Fabrizio giocherellò con l'anello che aveva al dito, mentre tornava nella sua stanza.

Sorrise al ricordo di quel giorno, al ricordo di come la sua vita era cambiata con Ermal. Sorrise di fronte alle foto di loro due insieme, appese nel corridoio di quella che era la loro casa.

Stava invecchiando, e i suoi figli lo prendevano in giro per quel suo modo adolescenziale di comportarsi quando si trattava di Ermal.  
Lui li lasciava fare, perché erano giovani e non sapevano molte cose.

Sapevano che il corpo può invecchiare, i capelli farsi bianchi, il viso riempirsi di rughe. Sapevano che anche le cose possono invecchiare e le foto ingiallirsi.

Il tempo influenza ogni cosa in questo mondo ma quello che non sapevano, era che il tempo non intacca i sentimenti. Il tempo non riesce ad invecchiare l'amore, non lo fa ingiallire e neanche sbiadire.  
Lo trasforma negli anni, in mille forme diverse senza mai cambiarlo del tutto.

L'aveva imparato lui stesso con il tempo, amando una persona talmente tanto, da non accorgersi degli anni che passavano.

L'aveva imparato amando Ermal.


	23. Day 23 - Camino

\- Devi proprio tenere quel coso acceso? -  
\- E per fà la foto. Mo sbrigate altrimenti rischio de dà fuoco a tutto. - Ermal rise, scattando finalmente la foto.

Erano a casa di Fabrizio, la cena che cuoceva placida sul fuoco.  
Fuori un vento freddo ululava impazzito.

Ermal passò il telefono a Fabrizio, impegnato ad accendere il camino.  
Era una cena come le altre, una serata solo per loro due prima delle vacanze di natale. Ma aveva la sensazione che l'altro gli nascondesse qualcosa. Lo vedeva da come si aggirava in casa, dai suoi movimenti.

Era nervoso.

La cena dopotutto passò tranquilla, nonostante i sospetti del più giovane.  
Solo quando furono al dolce, Fabrizio fece la sua mossa. Andò in cucina con la scusa di prendere il digestivo, e ritornò con qualcos'altro per le mani.

\- Cos'è questo bizio? - chiese Ermal, rigirandosi quel cd tra le mani.

\- Avevo detto che la prima persona a cui l'avrei fatto ascoltare fossi tu. Una promessa è una promessa. -

\- Vuoi dire che questo è...? -

\- Sì. Puoi andare nel mio studio per ascoltarlo. Ti aspetterò qui. - Concluse Fabrizio, cominciando a sparecchiare.

Ermal rimase qualche secondo immobile, lo sguardo fisso su quel cd. Non poteva crederci. Credeva se ne fosse dimenticato o che, quella volta, non parlasse seriamente.  
Invece era tutto vero.  
Si alzò meccanicamente e si chiuse nello studio di Fabrizio.  
Inserì il cd, indossò le cuffie e premette play.

Intanto Fabrizio aveva finito di lavare i piatti e vagava tra il salone e la cucina, ansioso di vedere l'altro comparire dal corridoio.  
Solo il rumore della legna nel camino acceso disturbava il silenzio della casa.

Fabrizio era sempre nervoso quando si trattava di mostrare la sua arte ad altri colleghi. Aveva paura del confronto, di pensare che il suo lavoro non fosse così ben fatto. Aprirsi con i suoi fan era un conto, Ermal era un altro.  
Lui era un suo collega, una persona che faceva musica così come la faceva lui. Aveva paura di un suo giudizio negativo.

Quando sentì la porta chiudersi del suo studio, Fabrizio balzò verso il corridoio.  
Ermal entrò lentamente nel salone, in silenzio e con un'espressione indecifrabile.

\- Allora? Che t'è sembrato? - Chiese Fabrizio, spazientito dal silenzio dell'altro.  
Ermal lo guardò fisso negli occhi, poi sbocciò un immenso sorriso sul suo volto e il Moro sentì le ginocchia farsi deboli.

\- È bellissimo Bizio. Ogni singola canzone è qualcosa d'incredibile. - Fabrizio cominciò a ridere sollevato, libero dalle ansie di pochi minuti prima.

Ermal però non aveva finito di parlare.  
\- L'hai scritta per me vero? - Chiese a bruciapelo.  
L'altro lo guardò imbarazzato, grattandosi la nuca.

\- Il testo parla da sé direi. Non sapevo se era giusto inserirla, ma m'è uscita de getto come le altre, non aveva senso se non metterla in quest'album. - Spiegò Fabrizio, mentre si sedeva su una poltrona.

Ermal voleva dire tante cose, ma non riusciva. Non trovava parole adatte a descrivere quello che aveva provato ascoltandola.

Sorpresa sicuro, all'inizio, poi è stata come un'ondata di calore che dal cuore si è irradiata a tutto il corpo.  
Come spiegare una sensazione del genere?  
Ermal non trovò altro modo se non di cantare.

_\- Credimi è difficile spiegarti sai_  
_Difficile a parole -_

Sì avvicinò a Fabrizio ancora seduto. Le mani del Moro andarono a poggiarsi sui suoi fianchi, lo sguardo fisso nel suo.

_\- A volte me le perdo e le trovo altrove_  
_Nascoste fra me e te_  
_Non basta una canzone per poterti dire_  
_Tutto quello che io sento -_

Non riuscì a continuare, perché Fabrizio lo spinse forse contro di sé, sulla poltrona. Cominciò a baciarlo dappertutto, stringendolo forte tanto da fargli il solletico.  
Ermal rise fino alle lacrime, mentre le labbra dell'altro continuavano a depositargli leggeri baci su tutto il viso.

Ci volle un po' prima che si calmassero. Ermal rimase seduto su Fabrizio, le gambe penzoloni e la testa appoggiata alla sua spalla.

Fabrizio gli accarezzò dolce la schiena mentre entrambi si godevano del calore del camino davanti a loro.  
Il Moro lo guardò a lungo, perso in mille pensieri.  
Lo baciò tra i riccioli e si avvicinò al suo orecchio.

_\- E mi sembra che la vita sia bellissima_  
_Quando ti stringo forte -_

Gli cantò sottovoce, stringendolo ancora di più a sé.


	24. Day 24 - Spiaggia

La spiaggia deserta li accolse silenziosa, mentre i due si sistemavano dietro un grosso scoglio.  
Il resto della comitiva che sistemava le loro cose qualche metro più in là.

\- Sicuro che nessuno ci può vedere qui dietro? - Chiese Ermal, sistemando l'asciugamano.

\- Te dico che Sì! Quando ce venivo io d'estate nessuno me distrurbava. - Disse Fabrizio, piantando l'ombrellone.

\- Vuoi dire quando ci venivi con le tue conquiste? -  
Ci fu un momento di pausa poi:

\- Dimentica che t'ho detto sta cosa. -

Ermal rise, appendendo i propri vestiti all'ombrellone e correndo verso l'acqua.  
Fabrizio osservò rapito la sua figura riemergere dal mare, il sole che faceva brillare il suo corpo bagnato.

\- Che fai allora? Mi raggiungi o preferisci arrostirti? - Le parole di Ermal lo risvegliarono dai suoi pensieri.

Si spogliò in fretta e in poco tempo percorse la distanza che c'era tra loro.  
Restarono a mollo per quasi un'ora schizzandosi a vicenda come due ragazzini.

Risalirono dall'acqua e corsero a stendersi sui loro asciugamani.  
Li avevano avvicinati in modo da essere il più vicini possibili, approfittando di quell'angolo di paradiso.

Erano pochi i momenti che potevano passare insieme in quel modo, senza nascondersi dentro le loro case.

Ad entrambi cominciava a stare stretta quella segretezza, ma sapevano anche che non era così facile. Rischiavano di ritrovarsi sotto i riflettori per molto tempo, soprattutto le persone a loro care.  
C'erano due bambini di mezzo, Ermal non poteva dimenticarlo.  
Si accontentavano di queste piccole eccezioni, piccoli momenti di pace in una vita clandestina.

Fabrizio cominciò a spalmargli la crema solare sulla schiena e il contatto con la sua pelle calda lo fece rabbrividire.

\- Te sei scordato la crema come al solito. Poi te bruci e te la pigli con me. - Disse in tono di scherno Fabrizio, mentre le sue mani erano intente a massaggiargli la schiena.

Un lungo sospiro si levò dalle labbra di Ermal, estasiato dalle carezze del Moro.  
La mani scesero fino ai fianchi, stendendo per bene la crema. Quando però, Ermal sentì i pollici abbassargli l'elastico del costume, quasi cominciò a fare le fusa.

Nel frattempo le labbra di Fabrizio cominciarono a martoriare il suo collo, ben attente a non lasciare segni visibili.  
Le sue mani intanto, avevano sfilato quasi del tutto il costume.

\- Ermal! Fabrizio! Noi andiamo a comprare dei gelati che vi portiam... Porca puttana! Ragazzi! - La voce di Marco raggelò il sangue ad entrambi che rimasero immobili dov'erano, incapaci di muoversi.  
Ermal chiappe all'aria e Fabrizio sopra di lui.

Entrambi si girarono verso Montanari, che intanto si stava coprendo gli occhi per l'imbarazzo.

\- Vabbe fa niente dai. Io vado dagli altri. B-buon proseguimento... insomma... - Tentò di parlare Marco ma la gola secca gli impediva di formulare frasi sensate.

Scappò via, rosso fino alle orecchie.  
Ermal emise un ringhio di rabbia.  
\- Lo ammazzerò un giorno per il suo tempismo! - Come risposta ottenne la risata fragorosa di Fabrizio, che si accasciò di fianco a lui, sull'asciugamano.

\- Mi spieghi ancora una volta perché ci siamo portati anche le nostre band? -  
Chiese, alzandosi il costume e sistemandosi su un fianco, per osservare il Moro. L'altro fece specularmente la stessa cosa.

\- Perché sono la nostra copertura per questa vacanza insieme. Porta pazienza. - Disse Fabrizio, baciandolo dolcemente.

"Se ci facessero scopare in pace sarebbe meglio" disse tra sé e sé Ermal.  
Nella sua mente si prefigurava già la vendetta adatta per il povero Disturbatore.


	25. Day 25 - Profumo

La memoria di Fabrizio operava in un modo alquanto curioso.

Ogni ricordo della sua mente era legato non a delle immagini, ma ad un rumore o un profumo particolare.  
Dal profumo di sua madre all'odore dell'officina del padre nella sua infanzia, fino al profumo delle pelle dei suoi figli appena nati.

Ogni persona per lui era un universo di profumi e rumori differenti, che si legavano con le immagini.

Il primo incontro con Ermal era circondato dai rumori del backstage di Sanremo. Un forte odore di fiori invadeva l'aria e non si riusciva a distinguere nient'altro.

Quando gli propose di scrivere con lui una canzone, mesi dopo, i rumori delle strade di Roma incorniciavano l'odore delle loro sigarette accese.

Il Sanremo che li ha visti vincitori insieme aveva solamente un singolo profumo.  
Menta e cocco.  
Era lo shampoo di Ermal, e il Moro ne veniva investito ogni volta lo stringeva tra le sue braccia. Era l'unica cosa che il suo cervello collegasse a quei ricordi.

Nel periodo a Lisbona, tutti i suoi ricordi ruotavano intorno a lui.  
Dall'odore del caffè che beveva la mattina, all'odore della sua pelle durante le notti in quella città.  
Sembrava che il suo profumo non lo abbandonasse mai. Lo sentiva ovunque, ogni centimetro della sua pelle ne era ormai segnato.

Come una firma sul suo corpo.

\- A cosa stai pensando Bizio? - Chiese Ermal, giocherellando con i suoi capelli e risvegliando il Moro dal vortice dei suoi pensieri.

Erano stesi sul letto, godendosi l'uno la vicinanza dell'altro, la luna alta nel cielo.

Il profumo della colonia del più giovane invadeva le sue narici, macchiato qua e là da quello intenso delle loro pelli.

Fabrizio alzò la testa dal suo petto, incontrando lo sguardo dell'altro.  
Gli si strinse ancora di più e salì con il viso fino al collo.  
Inspirò piano la porzione di pelle appena dietro l'orecchio, inebriandosi dell'odore di quella pelle.

\- Mi era mancato il tuo profumo. - Disse senza alcun filtro il Moro, cominciando a baciare quella porzione di pelle.

A quella affermazione, Ermal lo strinse forte a sé, ridendo per il solletico che quei baci gli provocavano.

\- Anche a me... - Disse solo Ermal. Pensò tra sé e sé a quanto il profumo delle loro pelli insieme gli fosse mancato più di tutto.

Un pensiero che anche Fabrizio condivideva.


	26. Day 26 - Benda

Buio  
Era l'unica cosa che riusciva a vedere in quel momento.

Il rumore costante del motore sotto di sé e la radio accesa gli ricordavano che era in macchina.

\- Posso togliermi sta benda? O almeno mi vuoi dire dove stiamo andando? -  
\- È na sorpresa Ricciolè. Se te dico ndo stiamo andando rovino tutto. - Disse Fabrizio al suo fianco, sul sedile del guidatore.

Sbuffò sonoramente, incrociando le braccia. Per tutta risposta ricevette la risata del Moro.  
Guidò ancora per il tempo di 6 o 7 canzoni, dato che quello era l'unico modo per Ermal di tracciare il tempo che passava.  
A metà della settima canzone, si addormentò.

All'improvviso una frenata e il motore si spense.  
Rizzò immediatamente la schiena, le orecchie pronte a captare ogni minimo rumore.

Sentì dei gabbiani e il rumore inconfondibile delle onde del mare.  
Sentì la portiera alla sua sinistra sbattere e poco dopo quella alla sua destra aprirsi.

\- Semo arrivati. Dai ti aiuto a scende. - Fabrizio lo aiutò in ogni suo movimento, guidandolo in quello che per lui era solamente buio assoluto.

Passarono sopra quella che Ermal identificò come una passerella in legno.  
Sentì un rumore di chiavi e poi una porta che si apriva.

Fu solamente dopo che sentì quella stessa porta chiudersi alle sue spalle, che Fabrizio gli tolse la benda dagli occhi.  
Davanti a lui una piccola casetta con solo tre stanzette.

Dal piccolo salone si aprivano le porte della cucina e della camera da letto.  
Alla sua sinistra, un piccolo terrazzo offriva la vista del mare impetuoso.

\- M'è dispiaciuto nun poté essere al concerto del tuo compleanno. Quindi ho voluto rimediare. - Spiegò Fabrizio, mentre si avvicinava a lui e gli circondava i fianchi.  
Ermal si girò immediatamente, incontrando il suo sguardo dolce.

\- Buon Compleanno. - Disse solo, con quel suo solito sorriso.

Il cuore di Ermal stava collassando di gioia.  
Gli buttò le braccia al collo e lo baciò con trasporto, tanto che l'altro dovette indietreggiare di qualche passo per non perdere l'equilibrio.  
Fu Fabrizio ad interrompere il contatto, con gran dispiacere del più giovane.

\- Vado a prendere i bagagli. Staremo qui per un paio di giorni, spero non ti dispiaccia. -  
Ermal sorrise ancora di più.

\- Non poteva iniziare meglio questo mio periodo di riposo. -

Il Moro gli lasciò un leggero bacio sul naso per poi uscire e avviarsi verso la macchina.  
Ermal non perse tempo e uscì immediatamente sul terrazzo, attirato dal canto del mare.

Lasciò che il suo viso venisse sferzato dal vento, che le sue narici si riempissero dell'odore di salsedine e che i suoi occhi catturassero ogni dettaglio di quel panorama.

Non sentì Fabrizio ritornare, non lo sentì poggiare il loro borsone sul letto. Non lo sentì neanche maneggiare con una custodia nera.

\- Ermal - Lo chiamò il Moro. Il più giovane si girò e immediatamente i suoi occhi vennero catturati dall'oggetto che l'altro aveva in mano.  
Una chitarra acustica, decorata con motivi intarsiati.

\- Non è un compleanno senza regalo. Questo è il mio. - Fabrizio gli porse la chitarra ed Ermal l'afferrò subito per studiarne i dettagli.  
Cominciò a pizzicare le corde e si accorse che non solo il suono era eccezionale, ma che era anche perfettamente accordata.

Guardò Fabrizio di fronte a lui con lo sguardo pieno di amore.  
Non sapeva cosa aveva fatto nella sua vita per essere amato da una persona del genere. Sentiva di non meritarsela a volte.

Poggiò delicatamente la chitarra sul tavolino di fianco a lui e azzerò in pochi passi la distanza che c'era tra di loro.

Lo baciò a lungo, cercando di infondergli tutto l'amore che sentiva per lui.  
Si staccarono dopo un po', alla ricerca di aria.  
Le mani del Moro si erano già intrufolate sotto la maglia dell'altro.

\- Grazie - Disse solamente Ermal, prima di riprendere ciò che gli spettava.  
Le labbra di Fabrizio.


	27. Day 27 - Anello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi scuso con tutti in anticipo per quello che la mia mente ha generato.

\- Devo lasciarti Bizio, stanno bussano alla porta. -

\- Tranquillo resto in linea. -  
Ermal aprì la porta, la mano destra impegnata a tenere il telefono vicino all'orecchio.  
Fabrizio, dall'altro capo della linea, aspettava impaziente.

Sul pianerottolo dell'appartamento di Ermal a Milano giaceva un pacco anonimo davanti la sua porta.  
Nessuno nelle vicinanze.

\- Che succede? - Chiese il Moro, ridendo sotto i baffi.

\- C'ho un pacco davanti la porta di casa... -

\- Che stai aspettando? Prendilo! -  
Ermal prese il pacco e lo portò dentro, per poi poggiarlo sul tavolo del salotto.  
Era una situazione alquanto surreale ed Ermal era sempre più confuso.

\- Ermal? Sei ancora lì? - Fabrizio lo risvegliò dai suoi pensieri. L'altro mise il telefono in vivavoce e cominciò a rigirare il pacco.  
Quando lesse il mittente la sua confusione aumentò ancora di più.

\- Ma... me l'hai mandato tu? -

\- Avevi dimenticato na cosa da me. Te l'ho spedita. - Rispose candidamente il Moro.  
Ermal stava per dirgli che non aveva senso visto che sarebbe salito lui a Milano tra qualche giorno, ma preferì tacere.  
C'era qualcosa sotto.  
Aprì il pacco e dentro vi trovò una piccola custodia di velluto verde.

Di quelle che contengono un anello.

La gola gli si seccó all'istante e le ginocchia si fecero deboli. Fabrizio dall'altro lato della linea attendeva impaziente per la sua prossima mossa.

La paura regnava in entrambi. La paura di illudersi di Ermal e la paura del rifiuto di Fabrizio.

Quello che si trovò davanti il più giovane quando aprì finalmente il pacchetto fu una sua vecchia conoscenza.

Davanti a lui vi era un anello d'argento, al centro una pietra nera lo decorava. Era uno degli anelli di Fabrizio, di cui non si separava mai.

\- Bizio, qui c'è un tuo anello... Che significa? - Chiese Ermal, la voce che faceva fatica a formulare le parole.

La sua mente stava già viaggiando verso innumerevoli percorsi.  
Ci furono alcuni attimi di silenzio, secondi che per il più giovane sembrarono anni.

\- Se me apri te spiego. - Disse solo, per poi chiudere la telefonata.  
Ermal si girò di scatto verso la porta, le mani artigliate al tavolo.

\- Non può essere vero... - Sussurrò con un filo di voce, senza però muovere un passo verso la porta.  
Quando sentì il campanello suonare, quasi balzò di un metro.

Con un altro balzo fu alla porta e la spalancò senza controllare chi fosse.  
Il sorriso nervoso di Fabrizio lo accolse.

Il Moro entrò piano nella casa, come se avesse paura di svegliare qualcuno.  
Ermal lo guardava come se si fosse materializzato un alieno davanti a sé.

\- Io non credo nel matrimonio lo sai... - Cominciò Fabrizio, la voce che adesso faceva trasparire tutto il suo nervosismo.

\- Ma m'è sempre piaciuta l'idea della fede. È na cosa materiale che te ricorda ogni giorno che nun sei solo, che qualcuno c'è accanto a te. Che te supporta e soprattutto sopporta. - Una risata scaturì da Ermal e questo gli instillò un po' di coraggio.

\- Questo anello prendilo come se fosse na fede e la promessa che porta, che io te starò affianco, che non sei solo. Non più. - Concluse e rimase in piedi di fronte all'altro in attesa.

Aveva fatto un passo enorme, un qualcosa che mai prima di allora avrebbe mai sognato di fare.

Ma che con Ermal, dopo quasi 10 anni di amore, era giusto fare.  
Era quello giusto.

Ermal era immobile, gli occhi spalancati. Per un attimo Fabrizio temette non stesse respirando.

\- Nun te sto a chiede il matrimonio, nun so er tipo. Te volevo solo far sapere che per me sei una persona importante. Volevo un oggetto che te lo ricordasse... -

\- Dammi l'anello. - Fu tutto quello che uscì dalle labbra di Ermal, dopo tutti quei minuti di silenzio. Il Moro fece come chiesto, sempre più in ansia.  
Il più giovane osservò il gioiello per pochi secondi, poi lo infilò senza remore all'anulare destro.

\- Lo sai cosa penso delle promesse. Ma per te ho scritto "un'altra volta da rischiare" e credo che non possa che accettare il regalo e la promessa... cazzo! Sembra davvero una proposta. - Mormorò Ermal, la voce rotta dall'emozione. Fabrizio si lanciò verso di lui e lo abbracciò forte.

Lo strinse a sé con tutte le sue forze, come se avesse paura di perderlo. Quando si staccarono, Ermal gli depositò un bacio sulle labbra.  
Un bacio per siglare la promessa.

\- Come t'è venuta un'idea del genere? -

\- Stiamo insieme da 10 anni Ricciolè. Me volevo assicurà la compagnia per la vecchiaia. - Scherzò il Moro, scompigliando i capelli dell'altro. Fabrizio notò un filo argenteo in quella massa castana.

\- Cretino - Fu la risposta dell'altro prima di ribaciarlo, questa volta più intensamente.

\- Se ce la fai a sopportarmi per altri 10 anni compro due anelli uguali per noi due, così ognuno di noi avrà la sua "fede". Che ne dici? -  
Fabrizio lo guardò a lungo, perso nei dettagli di quel viso.

\- Sarà difficile ma ce provo. - Rispose, ricevendo uno schiaffetto da parte dell'altro e il suono della sua risata.


	28. Day 28 - Bicchiere rotto

Quando un bicchiere cade a terra la prima cosa che si percepisce è il rumore fragoroso dell'urto. Quello che si avverte dopo è il silenzio, di quelli irreali che sembrano fermare il tempo. Si rimane immobili, gli occhi fissi sui cocci di vetro sparsi per la stanza. Ci sono almeno un paio di secondi di questo silenzio, prima che si cominci a raccogliere quello che rimane del bicchiere e ripulire tutto.

Per Fabrizio quella sera era come se fosse caduta un'intera fila di bicchieri.  
L'accusa di plagio e la loro sospensione dalla gara erano stati solo il preludio di quello che sarebbe successo.

Avevano litigato, pesantemente.

Si erano detti cose che non pensavano l'uno dell'altro, ancora intossicati dall'adrenalina dell'esibizione e dal veleno di quelle accuse.  
Ermal se ne andò dalla sua camera sbattendo la porta e per Fabrizio fu come sentire l'ultimo bicchiere di quella fila rompersi in mille pezzi.

Il silenzio che ne era susseguito era dei più pesanti che avesse mai vissuto.  
Entrambi si erano pentiti delle parole dette, delle colpe lanciate all'altro.  
Ermal voleva già correre dal moro e rimangiarsi tutto, ma si chiuse nella sua camera invece.

Fabrizio voleva raggiungere il più giovane e scusarsi per averlo trascinato in quella situazione, ma rimase fermo dov'era a darsi la colpa.

Il silenzio di quella notte somigliava ad un lutto nei confronti di quei cocci invisibili che era ormai il loro rapporto.  
Il mattino seguente però, quel silenzio tramutò in qualcosa di ben diverso. Non era più un assenza di suono ma una quiete laboriosa. Entrambi non si dissero niente, lasciarono le parole inutili e vuote ai giornalisti, mentre tra di loro parlavano i gesti. Parlavano gli sguardi di Ermal che con la stampa erano infuocati di giustizia, con Fabrizio erano melanconici e dispiaciuti. Fabrizio perse il conto di quante volte quegli stessi occhi gli chiesero scusa.

Il Moro si prodigò nel proteggere l'altro, addossandosi tutta la colpa di quella vicenda. Spiegava la presunta accusa di plagio con una sincerità disarmante, senza mai difendere il suo operato. Cercava di tenere fuori Ermal da quella storia. Cercava di salvarlo da quelle accuse. C'era abituato a ricevere stoccate del genere alla sua carriera, non aveva niente da perdere ormai.  
Ermal invece sì.

Il più giovane avvertì lo scudo con cui l'altro lo stava proteggendo, ma lo feriva vederlo prendersi tutte quelle coltellate da solo.  
Lo uccideva.

La tempesta passò in fretta ed entrambi furono scagionati da ogni accusa.  
Ritornarono su quel palco accolti da tutto l'Ariston e cantarono la loro Non Mi Avete Fatto Niente con tutto il peso che quei giorni di calunnie avevano portato con sé.  
I cocci erano stati raccolti, almeno quelli più taglienti.

Quelli più piccoli e insidiosi, dovevano raccoglierli insieme.  
Quando Ermal bussò alla sua porta, la sera dopo il loro ritorno in gara, Fabrizio ebbe la certezza che sarebbe stato l'atto finale di quei giorni infernali.

Non si aspettava che lo baciasse, non si aspettava di veder ricambiato un sentimento che pensava fosse stato ucciso prima ancora di nascere.

Nel momento in cui vide un sorriso dolce sul viso di Ermal, Fabrizio ebbe la certezza di aver raccolto tutti i cocci.


	29. Day 29 - Fiori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ringrazio per questo promt https://booksmakemelive.tumblr.com/ la quale senza la sua collaborazione non sarebbe nato.

Era una giornata di sole come tante altre nella capitale e, come di consueto per la stagione primaverile, il sole illuminava con i suoi caldi raggi il prato del parco su cui erano stesi Ermal e Fabrizio. Avevano cercato il posto più tranquillo del parco, per poter godersi quella giornata di sole senza essere disturbati.  
Sfortunatamente per loro, non erano soli. A fare loro compagnia, o meglio a disturbarli, c'era una coppia di amici che ultimamente stava diventando la loro appendice. La coppia che condivideva con loro quel prato, quella stessa coperta stesa al sole e quello stesso vino che era versato nei calici erano nient’altri che Filippo e Niccolò.  
Non era strano che passassero ore in silenzio all'aria aperta, siccome sia Ermal che Filippo ne erano amanti, seppur non si potesse dire lo stesso degli altri due uomini, i quali associavano stare all'aria aperta a mille fastidi provocati da polline ed insetti. Ermal a volte trovava quel lato ipocondriaco dei due uomini divertente.  
Era ormai passata un'ora e più da quando erano arrivati al parco verde della splendida Roma e la coppia più giovane aveva deciso che era ora di tornare a casa. I due avevano rifilato alla coppia più anziana una scusa tremenda dicendo che dovevano "fare il bucato", e gli altri due si chiesero se fare sesso avesse cambiato nome o se i due fossero troppo timidi per far intuire come si sarebbe conclusa la loro domenica pomeriggio.  
I due si erano conosciuti tramite lui ed Ermal, in una delle solite cene a casa del Moro. Niccolò gli aveva confidato che durante il festival di Sanremo di quell’anno avevano avuto modo di conoscersi meglio, fino a far nascere un sentimento tra di loro. Fabrizio era felice di vedere il ragazzo così sereno e innamorato, anche se Filippo non gli stava proprio simpatico. Le loro personalità sembravano cozzare più di una volta, ma cercava di sforzarsi per il bene che voleva a Niccolò.  
Erano rimasti a godersi la quiete del parco adesso solo Ermal e Fabrizio, quest'ultimo si crogiolava al sole come una lucertola, dopo aver zittito le sue remore sul polline e gli insetti.  
-Bizio, non dicevi di tornare a casa? - Gli chiese Ermal, dolcemente, un po' per prenderlo in giro e un po' per farlo imprecare, in quanto gli piaceva da morire quando iniziava a borbottare imprecazioni in dialetto stretto.  
-Mo che se ne sono andati gli scocciatori, famme rilassà. - Rispose l'altro, colto un po' in fallo.  
Ermal rise a quella uscita del Moro, dandogli mentalmente ragione. Iniziò ad accarezzare i capelli di Fabrizio, la cui testa era poggiata sulle gambe dell'albanese.  
-Hai dei capelli morbidissimi. Non ti sarai rubato il mio Balsamo vero? - Gli chiese ma il moro rimase muto, godendosi i raggi del sole che gli illuminavano il volto.  
-Stanno anche diventando piuttosto lunghi… e con zero voglia di stare al loro posto vedo. - Continuò Ermal, ma ancora una volta nessuna risposta. Fabrizio si era proprio addormentato.  
In quel preciso istante, ad Ermal balenò in testa un pensiero. Era una cosa che decisamente avrebbe infastidito l’altro, quindi decise di metterla in atto, tanto per fargliela pagare quel tanto che bastava per essersi addormentato. Iniziò a raccogliere tutti i fiori da campo che si ritrovava attorno, attento a non fare movimenti troppo bruschi così da non svegliare la sua dolce metà. Dopo averne racimolati abbastanza, iniziò ad intrecciare la parte più lunga dei capelli di Fabrizio e, una volta completata la treccia, iniziò ad incastrare i fiori al suo interno.  
Passò più o meno una mezz'oretta e Fabrizio iniziò a risvegliarsi dalla pennichella.  
-Buongiorno, bell'addormentato. - Gli disse Ermal, con un sorrisetto.  
Fabrizio rispose con un gemito roco e si passò una mano tra i capelli, ma le sue dita avvertirono qualcosa di strano e subito si tirò a sedere, spaventato.  
-Che cazzo?! - Esclamò il moro all'improvviso. -Che ho nei capelli?! - Continuò, cercando di capire con il senso del tatto cosa era successo ai suoi capelli.  
-Solo la mia ultima creazione. - Rispose Ermal, senza che quel sorrisetto diabolico sparisse dal suo volto.  
Fabrizio mise su un'espressione preoccupata, ben conscio di cosa quell’espressione di Ermal significasse. Prese il cellulare dalla tasca anteriore dei suoi pantaloni, aprì la fotocamera e controllò da sè.  
Quello che vide, contro ogni previsione, lo fece sorridere. -Mh, avresti potuto fare il parrucchiere al posto del musicista. - Disse ad Ermal.  
-O il fioraio. Almeno così i tuoi capelli stanno finalmente in ordine. - Rispose Ermal, incapace di trattenere le risate ormai. Fabrizio lo guardò male.  
-Beh, me conviene non dormire più vicino a te se significa svegliarme ogni volta come la fatina del bosco, Ricciolè. - Disse, ridacchiando.  
-Nah, puoi dormire… o potresti fare qualcos’altro… - Rispose Ermal e gli rivolse un sorrisetto sornione. Fabrizio aveva ben capito la sua implicazione e non si fece sfuggire l'occasione di replicare.  
-Vuoi che andiamo anche noi a "fare il bucato"? - Gli chiese, con un sorrisetto provocatore, al quale, però, Ermal non rispose allo stesso modo.  
-Prima fammi sciogliere i tuoi capelli Raperonzolo. - Rispose, sorridendo e cominciando a liberare i fiori da quell’intreccio.  
-Che palle. - Sbuffò Fabrizio, rassegnato eppure felice. Il suo cuore batteva di gioia ogni volta che guardava l'altro negli occhi, nonostante lo facesse risvegliare con un vivaio in testa. Con una mossa furtiva, il moro gli rubò un bacio delicato, che fece sorridere il riccio.  
E così, quel primaverile pomeriggio domenicale continuò tra una risata ed un bacio, stretti l'uno all'altro, ignari del tempo che passava. Quando scese la sera, si fece ormai ora di tornare a casa.  
-Ma allora sto bucato o famo sì o no? –  
-Bizio... – Sospirò rassegnato Ermal, passandosi una mano sul viso.


	30. Day 30 - Caramelle

Tra i doveri di un padre c'era anche quella di preparare la torta di compleanno per i propri figli. Fabrizio era diventato talmente bravo, che persino i suoi amici lo sfruttavano per qualche dolcetto. Il Moro li accontentata con piacere, dato che cucinare in generale lo rilassava molto.

Per quell'anno aveva intenzione di creare una torta scenica per Anita.  
Aveva visto girando sul web di una torta arcobaleno e si era innamorato dei suoi colori.  
La preparazione si dimostrò però più difficile del previsto. Non tanto per la preparazione dei sette pan di Spagna di colore diverso e neanche per la stesura della panna alla fine. La parte più difficile era la decorazione.

Aveva intenzione di riempire la parte superiore della torta con tante caramelle colorate, per richiamare il colore all'interno.  
Ermal lo aveva aiutato a preparare tutto, senza però mettere mano personalmente a nessuna delle fasi di preparazione.  
Non era mai stato bravo in cucina e quindi preferiva assisterlo il meno possibile per evitare incidenti.  
In quel momento stava riempiendo una ciotola di decine di caramelle variopinte.

\- La smetti de magnarte le decorazioni? - Sbottò alla fine Fabrizio, beccandolo con la bocca piena di caramelle.

Era quella la parte più difficile di tutte: decorare prima che Ermal mangiasse tutto.  
A cucinare non era bravo, ma a mangiare non lo batteva nessuno.

Il più giovane lo guardò come se fosse stato accusato ingiustamente.  
\- Ne sto mangiando una ogni tanto. Poi ho aperto troppi pacchetti e sai che sono contro gli sprechi di cibo. Li avresti buttati. -

\- Li avrei messi a terra alla torta, se riesco a finì qua sopra. - Replicò il Moro, continuando attentamente a posizionare le caramelle sulla copertura di panna.  
In quel preciso momento, arrivò Libero a controllare lo stato della torta.

\- Pa' guarda che mamma sta per arrivare con Anita. Hai finito? -

\- Mi manca pochissimo e ho finit... A Libero nun te ce mettere pure tu! - Lo sgridò Fabrizio, beccando il figlio con la mano nella ciotola delle caramelle.  
Il bambino non si scompose, anzi continuò indisturbato a mangiare.  
La pazienza del Moro aveva raggiunto ormai il suo limite.

\- Ok mo basta. Fuori tutti e due! - In meno di due secondi i due furono fuori dalla cucina, banditi per il resto del pomeriggio.  
Ermal guardò il bambino sbalordito, per poi ridere della situazione.  
Libero gli passò una manciata di caramelle che era riuscito a rubare.

\- Secondo te s'è arrabbiato davvero? -  
\- Nah tranquillo. Dagli dieci minuti e si calma. - Lo tranquillizzò Ermal, prima di lasciarlo andare nella sua camera.  
"Se poi mantiene il broncio so io come farmi perdonare..." Pensò malizioso, andandosi a sedere sul divano.


	31. Day 31 - Halloween

\- Quanto ce devi mettè per prepararti Andrè? – Urlò esasperato Fabrizio dal corridoio, dirigendosi a grandi passi verso il bagno.

Era la sera di Halloween e sia la sua band che quella di Ermal lo avevano trascinato in quella serata in maschera. Andrea e Roberto erano arrivati a casa sua per prepararlo alla festa. Il travestimento di partenza del Moro era composto solamente da una maschera di plastica raffigurante uno zombie, ma Andrea lo aveva guardato inorridito appena lo vide pronto.

Era corso fuori e aveva comprato all’ultimo minuto il possibile per travestirlo a dovere.

\- Ho finito Fabrì, famme mette il rossetto nero e so pronto –

\- Il Rossetto? –

\- Così sono il Corvo spiccicato. – Disse Andrea, finendo di applicare il rossetto. Roberto, seduto sul bordo della vasca da bagno si alzò e gli diede una pacca sul sedere d’apprezzamento.

\- Sei perfetto Andrè. Forza che siamo in ritardo. – E detto questo si avviò verso l’ingresso.

Fabrizio lo fece passare e ne approfittò per guardarsi allo specchio del bagno.

Era vestito completamente di nero, solo la sua giacca di pelle marrone e il cappello dello stesso colore spezzavano il tutto.

Ai fianchi era allacciato un cinturone porta proiettili pieno di piccoli paletti di legno e una piccola borraccia d’acqua. Al fianco destro una pistola giocattolo.

\- Me dici n’altra volta che cosa sono? –

Andrea ruotò gli occhi – Sei un cacciatore de vampiri Fabrì! Devi ringrazià che so’ riuscito a fa questo con un mezzo vestito da sceriffo e du paletti de legno che t’ho trovato in giardino. Mo andiamoce va. – Concluse Andrea, sparendo verso il corridoio.

Fabrizio si guardò un’altra volta allo specchio.

Doveva ammetterlo, non stava male.

Guidarono per le strade di Roma, sempre intasate e arrivarono sorprendentemente con appena mezz’ora di ritardo davanti al locale.

\- Te ricordi come stavano vestiti gli altri? – Chiese Roberto, allacciando il suo braccio a quello di Andrea.

Fabrizio li seguiva con le mani in tasca.

\- Vige se vestiva da Joker, Montanari da Batman e Pace da Zombie. –

\- Che originalità… - Commentò Roberto.

Andrea si fermò di botto. – Parli te! Stai vestito da Indiano! –

\- Niente di più originale. The sceriff vestito da indiano. – Rispose entusiasta Roberto. Andrea stava per ribattere, ma si fermò e agitò la mano in segno di saluto.

Li avevano trovati.

Fabrizio salutò tutti, cercando con lo sguardo Ermal. Era anche per lui che aveva accettato di partecipare a quella festa. Chissà da cosa si era travestito.

\- Mi cercavi Bizio? – Sussurò una voce alle sue spalle. Fabrizio si girò immediatamente e intrappolò le labbra del più giovane in un lungo bacio.

O almeno ci provò, perché Ermal lo fermò all’ultimo.

\- Fermo, lasciami togliere i denti prima. – Rise lui, togliendosi i canini finti.

Ermal indossava un lungo mantello nero che gli incorniciava il viso pieno di trucco bianco, le occhiaie erano state marcate con del nero e un leggero rivolo di sangue finto scendeva dall’angolo sinistro della bocca. Indossava una camicia bianca con un invadente sbuffo sul petto e un gilet di velluto rosso porpora. Anche le maniche della camicia erano a sbuffo.

\- Semo andati sul classico eh? – Disse Fabrizio, stringendolo a sé.

\- Il vampiro non passa mai di moda. Te piuttosto, te sei vestito da cowboy nero? – Scherzò Ermal, guardandolo meglio.

\- Andrea m’ha preparato lui il costume all’ultimo. M’ha detto cacciatore de vampiri. – Disse scatenando una risata fragorosa nell’altro.

Lì Fabrizio capì e si chiese se Andrea non lo avesse fatto apposta. Si girò alla ricerca del suo bassista. Il sorriso sornione che gli trovò stampato in faccia fu la conferma che cercava.

\- Almeno non siamo gli unici coordinati stasera. – Esalò Ermal dopo essersi calmato, indicando la coppia Joker-Batman.

Fabrizio annuì in silenzio, interrompendo il contatto visivo con Andrea.

\- Andiamo Cacciatore, fammi vedere stasera di cosa sei capace. – Lo chiamò il più giovane, porgendogli la mano smaltata di nero.

Il moro gli strinse la mano e gli depositò un bacio sulla guancia.

\- Famme strada Dracula. -

**Author's Note:**

> Ringrazio [Shanimalew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanimalew) per avermi proposto di partecipare (anche se poi ho cambiato lista promt) e ringrazio per la lista la pagina [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/)  
-Yellow

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Come fiori regalati a maggio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975222) by [innominecarbohydrates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates)


End file.
